


Sweater Paws and Pick-up Lines

by jaera



Series: Unicorns and Butterflies [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: College!AU, Cos im a trash for JinHwi, Crack, Deephwi, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Wild Woojin, as always, awkward jinyoung, blink for 2Park, conservative Daehwi, cos Im also a trash for 2Park, jinhwi, maybe Greasy but smooth Jinyoung, maybe a series, nobody cares, overthinker Daehwi, soft jihoon, two constipated boys pining for each other, what is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaera/pseuds/jaera
Summary: Put adorable sweater paws and cheesy pick-up lines together and you'll get two pining young adults in the spring of adverse and late puberty.Or in which a conservative Lee Daehwi learns that the way to a spicy(?) man’s heart is by donning adorable sweater paws and an awkward Bae Jinyoung discovers that the weakness of a hard to get(??) boy is cheesy pick-up lines.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to be a one shot but it ended up too long (I'm already at 17k+ words and I'm not done with the last chapter yet) so I'm dividing it into 3 chapters.  
> Format will be like 'WMID' where the story will be told by Daehwi and Jinyoung's POV separately.  
> 2nd chapter will be updated next monday, and last one will be on Daehwi's birthday! 
> 
> Not sure if I'll add a backstory for 2Park later but we'll see how it goes.  
> Anyway, here's the first part!  
> Enjoy! xx

"[OPPAYA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4bSciH-r0s)"

(A/N: This was literally on repeat while I was writing this chapter. Please do listen to it while reading LMAO)

* * *

Daehwi loves his family. He loves his mom for raising him all by herself. He loves his dad, and even though they didn’t get to spend that much time together, he still loves him and all the memories he had of him. He loves his cousin, Woojin, for despite being such a goofball and loud ass bum, he still manages to whip up the best Kimchi stew that can even surpass his mom’s – and that’s saying something being that his mom is a chef.

Although being the best kimchi stew cook is not enough reason for Woojin to boss Daehwi around as much as he was doing for the past month (or rather, years). Making Daehwi clean up their dishes, clean up their bathroom, or just cleaning up their supposed to be ‘shared’ room in general. He’s not verbally saying that he wants to choke Woojin for being the useless cousin that his mom entrusted him to, but that’s exactly what his mind’s saying. If only his mom would be a little less of a worrywart, then maybe he wouldn’t have to dorm with Woojin.

Mrs. Lee trusts Daehwi. Ever since her husband died, it had always been her and Daehwi who were there for each other and although she tried her best to make up for the role her husband had left, she knew that she alone wouldn’t be enough. Which is why when Daehwi decided to attend university in South Korea, Mrs. Lee didn’t say anything more. Daehwi had always been an obedient child, trying his best not to give his mom a hard time. So being that this was the first time that Daehwi had actually voiced out his wishes, she couldn’t bring it in herself to actually say no to him.

However, being away from her, the worry would certainly exist. Daehwi was her only child so she wouldn’t let anything happen to him at all costs. Fortunately, her nephew, Woojin, is currently attending the same university that Daehwi applied for. So at the cost of dorming with his cousin, Woojin, Daehwi eventually left his mom (with much hesitance) and flew to South Korea to attend the said university as an incoming freshman.

Which goes back to the current woes of Daehwi of being the unforeseen slave of Park Woojin. But who was he kidding, Woojin had always been an angel, the good son that his mom had always admired. If only she knew that behind that goody good image is a slothful soul that is making Daehwi’s life harder than ever. Then again, if she did know about it then Daehwi wouldn’t be in South Korea, he wouldn’t be attending his dream university, he wouldn’t be eating the glorious kimchi stew that Woojin makes (as much as he’d hate to admit it), he wouldn’t be shopping for groceries that Woojin needed to make the glorious said dish.

_I wouldn’t be Park Woojin’s personal maid._

“That will be forty thousand Won.”

If Mrs. Lee ever knew about the truth behind the sly and mischievous character of Woojin, then Daehwi wouldn’t be gawking, forgetting how to properly function as a decent human being in front of the tall and lusciously tanned raven headed cashier with a face even smaller than his cousin’s morose future.

Daehwi blinked once. “Uh…” Twice. “Sir?”

The godly looking male had only been uttering eight (actually seven, if Daehwi’s mind was functioning properly) words and Daehwi swore he heard and saw the angels and saints singing praises. It was so disconcerting how he had been shopping groceries at the mart for a whole month now and not once had he discovered such a fine gem in a sea full of rusts. On the contrary, most of the time he would be in a hurry since Woojin had caused him hatred towards supermarkets and at the same time, he would always cuss at the said boy, uncaring of the other people who would stare and watch him whisper to himself.

Nevertheless, it was not the time for him to behave like a teenager in the spring of adverse puberty (even though he is still one). Mrs. Lee had always been a conformist, a woman of high breeding and background, and Daehwi prides himself in being the same conservative and sophisticated individual that he believed his parents had brought him up to be.

Yet his mouth left hanging into a million watt smile had proven him otherwise. “H-hi—“, and before he can even present himself (or rather, flirt) in the most acceptable and subtle way, a hurriedly rolled up newspaper had suddenly zoomed its way right in front of his face, barely missing the tip of his nose. Thanking the heavens for giving him a decent skill of deflecting hits (or more like thanks to the childhood years of staying with the ever so naughty child Woojin), Daehwi had eventually found the breath he had unconsciously held as he saw the spicy(?) hot cashier smiling awkwardly at him.

“Sorry, the fly almost went to your… uh… mouth.”

It was safe to say that Daehwi had managed to salvage any remaining self-respect he had for in no more than five whole minutes was he able to come back to his and Woojin’s room, face all bright and red.

_This is why my nonexistent love life won't flourish._

"What took you so long?!" Woojin asked annoyingly, not taking his attention from his phone. Hearing the ragged breathing of his cousin, Woojin eventually whipped his head up only to see the forlorn countenance of Daehwi. 

"Babe, what's wrong?" the voice of his boyfriend, Jihoon, resonated from the phone as they both stared at the dejected lump of figure resting by the door.

"Daehwi's acting up again, probably just another episode of 'Let's get cracked with Lee Daehwi—“

"You're a shit, you know that, right?"

Woojin grinned. "Why, thank you, babe. I know you just adore this piece of shit."

“Ugh, just ignore him, Daehwi. Woojin's just being an ass again.” Daehwi stared at Woojin’s phone as he heard Jihoon asking, “What's wrong, what happened to you?"

Seeing the familiar cherub face even just through _facetime_ , Daehwi suddenly had the urge to whine like a baby. Very contrasting to Woojin, Jihoon was the most understanding person Daehwi could have ever met (aside from his mother, of course), always cooing and spoiling Daehwi like he was his own. The soft male was just really… _soft_ , having a heart of gold for everybody (with the exception of Woojin who’s the only one who manages to turn Jihoon into a raging Jiggly puff). It had been so long since Woojin introduced Jihoon to him as his boyfriend – about a few years or so – and until now he can't fully deduce or comprehend what the angelic male saw in his cousin. He's betting that Woojin must've spiked his drink or something, because if not then Daehwi will deem him as a martyr then.

Or maybe opposites just do attract. Maybe it's just true that love really does make you do the stupidest things. 

Just look what it did to him. He was degraded to be a gawking awkward teenager who invites flies in his mouth as his hobby and can't flirt for his own dear life, and it hasn't even been a whole hour since the unimaginable humiliation.

Scratch that. Daehwi wasn't trying to flirt - or as what he had kept on insisting to himself. He'd like to believe that he was just unconsciously channeling his inner Mr. Congeniality (a bit too much than necessary for that matter) since he is indeed a conservative young man with a fine upbringing. It was only the appearance of the very spicy miniature faced male that had done little to no justice to his usually calm bearing and triggered his emotional constipations.

"Nothing, I ran here so I'm just really tired." Daehwi sighed for the nth time, dropping the paper bag on the dining table before plopping his body on the comfort of his bed.

"Who told you to run anyway?” Woojin questioned, giving Daehwi a weird look before proceeding to prepare their dinner. “I wasn’t even hurrying you despite being so hungry.”

_My humiliated amour-propre._

“Where did Daehwi go?” Jihoon’s voice flooded the room, coming all the way from the dining table by Woojin’s side.

Prepping the vegetables, Woojin showed his boyfriend the ingredients he needed to make his ‘glorious’ kimchi stew.

“Good thing you reminded me, we’re also running out of stocks in our dorm.” The phone showed Jihoon holding on to a small notebook as he started listing down on it. “I’ll probably just go to the mart tomorrow since Jin—“

“Hyung, I’ll go with you!”

Jihoon and Woojin blinked in surprise upon seeing, but more of hearing, Daehwi’s bright expression. “Okay…?” Jihoon answered, a bit puzzled but nonetheless amused, seeing the sparkles that were practically oozing out of the younger’s eyes. “We can go after your class.”

“I really love you, Jihoon-hyung.”

“I love you too, my sweet child.”

Seeing Jihoon’s wink with a matching flying kiss directed at the giggling Daehwi, Woojin rolled his eyes. “Disgusting.” he spat out. “I thought you hated buying groceries? Are you on drugs or something?”

Daehwi gave Woojin the stink eye. Unlike Jihoon, he was definitely not being helpful. “That’s because you always made me do it.”

“Sure,” Woojin snorted. “Whatever floats your boat, kid.”

The only thing, or rather person, that was floating his boat was the very existence of the cashier named Bae Jinyoung. Daehwi wasn’t being a stalker, or maybe he tried not to, but Jihoon was just an absolute blessing. The next day when he and Jihoon went to the mart to shop for the latter’s groceries, Jihoon had spontaneously decided to be interested in the chart that showed the body parts of a cow and pig. Coincidentally, right beside the said chart was another public post that showcased the brief profile of the employee of the month which – miraculously – turned out to be _his_ spicy raven haired miniature faced cashier. _I just love a capable man._

Daehwi wouldn’t even question anymore why they would post the face sculpted by Adonis himself right beside the meat section (which was kind of offending initially, to be honest). Being that right beside the said picture was the pre packs of Pork Bellies, he had understood why.

_Both are quite exquisitely delish._

And knowing of his name, which sounded just as divine as his face, Daehwi had suddenly become hyperaware of his surroundings, ears twitching at every word that had ‘Bae’, ‘Jin’, and ‘Young’ in it. If Jihoon noticed his sudden weirdness, he didn’t say anything about it since he was just simply an angel who accepted every nook and cranny of Daehwi’s eccentric being.

Nevertheless, it was not enough to satisfy Daehwi’s longing for Bae Jinyoung. Especially when he and Jihoon had ultimately left the mart and not once had he sighted the male. Even the next day, when he ‘unintentionally’ went to the mart to give their bubble teas, that he had always dissed, another chance (he suddenly understood that it didn’t really suck but actually had an interesting flavor), only substandard faces (like their equally substandard bubble teas, no offense) were there.

And although the thought of knowing his full name had manage to supply him a whole two days of softness, it just wasn’t enough. But Daehwi wasn’t one to back down immediately. Despite having already humiliated himself in front of the cashier, Daehwi was still hell-bent on seeing him one more time.

It was Friday, and unbelievably, Woojin had decided to do the groceries on their behalf. Being the kind and patient cousin he was, Daehwi went to help him. _It’s definitely not because of Bae Jinyoung. I’m just really an angel,_ he told himself.

He actually had no idea what to do when he and the cashier do meet again, but that’s a problem for later.

Albeit the problem had presented itself much earlier than he had expected for in no more than five seconds upon entering the mart, his eyes were already glued on a certain raven haired (and let’s not forget, _spicy_ ) miniature faced male manning the counter #9.

“I can’t believe you actually forgot to buy rice when you already had a list of things to buy. Seriously, Daehwi, how many times do you want us to go here?”

_About ten more times? If possible?_

On a normal day, Woojin’s exasperated sighs and annoying rags should’ve ticked Daehwi off and he in turn would snap back at him and their usual banter would become present. However, at that moment, Daehwi’s mind was just blank with nothing but _Bae Jinyoung Bae Jinyoung Bae Jinyoung Bae—_ so his cousin’s words couldn’t really infiltrate his consciousness.

And it’s not like he really did forget to buy their ration of rice. He just might or might not have been (he really was) too distracted by mister cashier #9 to actually put the sack on their cart before paying for their things.

“Oh come on, it’s not like you have any classes tomorrow.” Daehwi said, his voice becoming a tad higher as they approach the paying counters. Swallowing hard, Daehwi slowly but carefully maneuvered their cart towards counter #9, “let’s just pay here—“

But his main motive was quickly ruined when Woojin abruptly pulled their cart towards counter #1 – a good seven meters away from counter 9. “Here’s faster. Come on, I want to go home quickly!” Woojin exclaimed, hurrying to put the forgotten sack of rice on the counter.

Before Daehwi can even retort whatsoever, Woojin was already done paying and zooming off to the exit, dragging him without much effort. _No, my spicy pork belly—!_

And it was at that moment that Daehwi felt as if the world slowed down, his breathing hitched, everything coming to a haze at the sight of the raven headed cashier flashing a gentle smile at him. Despite having a long ass line in his counter, he halted in his work for a second just to wave at Daehwi’s retreating figure.

“Oh my god, he remembers me.” Daehwi gasped, still unbelieving of the event as he stood stationary outside the exit, trying to calm his racing heart. “Oh my god, somebody pinch me—“

But the stupor was short-lived when large stumpy fingers belonging to a certain little devil suddenly met his cheek with much force, rousing an appalled shriek from him.

“I said pinch, not slap!"

 

-

 

Jinyoung likes his part time job. He would say love but the monotonous routine he has to do at the mart keeps him from completely devoting himself to it. The job is just simple actually, to man the cash register and keep his practiced smile and customer service at all times. Albeit, being a college student in his early twenties, it was only expected for him to get bored at such procedure. Not that he was complaining. It wasn’t a bother to him anyway and the extra money is a huge plus.

Actually, he isn’t really in dire need of money. He just saw a hiring post while shopping at the said mart one time and decided to try it. Since then, he had been stuck there. Most of the time, he would see the usual faces at the mart, and it’s safe to say that he had already befriended, if not acquainted with most of them. He works at the mart twice a week and although it isn’t long, having been there for almost a year already had allowed him to memorize the whole system and its organization.

So it comes as a surprise to him when his monotonous routine breaks and on one fine and slow day, he spots a purple headed boy standing right in front of the aisle where the condiments were. His choice of hair color was peculiar – although undeniably, appealing – but it was actually the jean jumper and orange sweater paws that caught his undivided attention ( _because how can you not adore a pretty boy donning an equally endearing sweater paws?!_ ). Jinyoung watched the boy as he tried to reach for the top shelf where the soy sauce was but fail miserably due to his short and _cute_ stature. Seeing his very adorable pout (yes, Jinyoung prides himself with his exceptionally sharp eyesight or maybe it was just a sign of his stalker mode activating), Jinyoung swore he saw cupid teasing his heart with his bow, feeling various levels of softness within him.

After a couple of minutes, the fluffy boy (or as what he’d like to call him) eventually leaves for the next aisle with an exasperated huff. Checking for any incoming customers and thanking nobody in particular for having such a slow day, Jinyoung quickly left his post and ran towards the condiments aisle. Grabbing a bottle of the particular soy sauce, he left it at the shelf below, just where he deemed fluffy boy’s eye level was. He chastises himself on the way back to his counter for having an excruciating soft spot for fluffy creatures after seeing the annoyed customer that was awaiting him. Then again, one angry customer didn’t matter for the gleeful smile he saw from a certain purple head afterwards overshadowed everything.

“That will be forty thousand Won.”

Or maybe it wasn’t fluffy creatures in general that makes his heart all gooey. The second time that Jinyoung saw him, he realized that maybe it was just purple headed fluffy boy alone that makes him become extra at everything. Seeing fluffy boy up close had proven to be much harder for his heart to take since the whole time that the boy stared at him with his wide and uneven but sparkling eyes, all he wanted was to pet his pretty purple hair and cuddle and sniff him like his life depended on it (he was not creepy, he just loved taking in natural scents).

Fluffy boy had his pink plump lips gaping into a wide smile which did wonders to Jinyoung’s heart but catastrophe to his mind. “H-hi—“ and being the admittedly awkward bean that he always was, he couldn’t even let the boy finish speaking before he swatted a fly that was impending his tempting lips.

“Sorry, the fly almost went to your… uh… mouth.”

Jinyoung was a hundred and one percent sure that fluffy boy must’ve hated him by now. Better yet, fluffy boy probably rather forget about Jinyoung completely, remembering how stupid and uncomfortable he must’ve made the boy feel.

And hearing his friends’ cackles just made him feel worse.

“Oh god, can you be any more awkward?!”

“Ugh, I don’t even want to remember it.” Jinyoung whined, tucking his whole face with his hands. “Jihoon-hyung, make your boyfriend stop.”

“Woojin, stop.” His roommate, Jihoon, tried to give his boyfriend a stink eye, but the story was just too absurd even for him that he eventually ended up snorting.

“Come on, hyung, not you too!”

Jihoon coughed, almost choking when he tried to suppress his laughter unlike his boyfriend, Woojin, who just blatantly decided that it would be a waste not to let the whole world know how stupid Jinyoung was by laughing shamelessly on the school yard.

“Dude, I love you but—“ cue in Woojin’s hysteric cackles. “You’re just—“ and hoots. “So stupid—“ And more screeches.

Finally getting over the contagious laugh of his boyfriend, Jihoon cleared his throat. “Just ignore him, you know how much of an asshole he is.”

“I can’t even imagine how you managed to put up with him for almost two years… and still counting.”

“Well, if you just stop worrying and be your usual self—“

“But Jinyoung being his usual self is just him being an awkward shit!”

“And no one asked for your opinion, Park Woojin.”

Woojin knew it was his cue to stop when Jihoon calls him by his full name and so he just stood up straight and smiled innocently, one of which was greatly appreciated by Jinyoung.

“As I was saying, just be the usual Jinyoung,” Jihoon smiled, but not without showcasing his iconic wink. “and maybe you and fluffy boy can reach two years or more in no time too.”

Oh if only Jihoon knew how much he wanted that too, but the prospect is too impossible. After that disastrous encounter, he had seen fluffy boy again but the mart was too packed that day. To make it worse, all customers had somehow realized that it was a good idea to line up at his counter even if there were a plethora of other counters with fewer to no lines at all. _I should stop smiling all the time._

Then again, fluffy boy went to the mart with a friend that day (with Jinyoung hoping and _praying_ that that someone is just his friend who also happens to be a boy – definitely not his _boyfriend_ ). He wasn’t even sure if fluffy boy saw him, but even against the rush hour, he still tried his best to greet him from afar with a small smile and wave.

“I’ll try to be the best _Jinyoung_ as I can be tomorrow…” Jinyoung mumbled, defeated. “that is, if he’ll even be there tomorrow. It’s not like he’ll be there all the time and my shifts are only during Tuesdays and Fridays…”

“I was there last Friday but I didn’t see you?” Woojin suddenly said, almost questioning.

Jinyoung stared at him for a bit, contemplating whether he was already being serious or not. In the end, he just shrugged. “It was so busy last Friday, I couldn’t even greet _him_ properly.” He sighed again at the memory.

Woojin patted his shoulders whilst shaking his head. “Jinyoung-ah, my friend, don’t worry. I’ll teach you the ways of wooing pretty boys. I may not look like it but pretty boys actually dig me and my unlimited supply of pick-up lines—“ Small, plump fingers smacked themselves on Woojin’s mouth as Jihoon’s stern smile made its way across his face, successfully silencing the former.

“We need to go now, Jinyoung. As you can see, Woojin still hasn’t realized how detrimental his pick-up lines can be.” Jihoon’s thumb and forefingers were already on Woojin’s ear, eliciting small whimpers from the latter which the former only ignored. “Good luck with fluffy boy. I know you’ll catch him eventually.”

“Thanks, hyung.” Jinyoung smiled, feeling a lot better due to his friends despite their incessant teasing (mostly Woojin). “Are you having dinner with Woojin-hyung tonight?”

“Yes, he’s cooking for me so no need to wait for him—“ Jihoon shoots Woojin a glare. “And I better shut my mouth now.”

“Thank you, babe.” Jihoon then kissed Jinyoung on the head, patting it afterwards, causing for Jinyoung to chuckle. Jihoon just always loved giving out kisses and never will he complain about it. “Jinyoung-ah, fighting!”

“Yah! I told you to stop kissing others! Bae Jinyoung, Give me that kiss back!” Woojin’s grumble was terrorizing passersby as well but Jinyoung couldn’t care less anymore since Jihoon’s kisses always felt nice.

And Jihoon wasn’t only nice, but he was also right. Jinyoung just needs to be natural. He just needs to act like his usual self. The only reason why he suddenly started convulsing internally was fluffy boy’s visuals was just too much for his weak heart. Then again, anybody who would come face to face with him would probably go weak in the knees because fluffy boy is just that damn fluffy… or maybe he was just having a severe case of falling in love at first sight.

It was finally Friday and Jinyoung couldn’t deny that he had been waiting for the said day the whole week. Partly because it was the weekend after, but mostly because he was hoping that he’d encounter fluffy boy once more. He knew that it was just wishful thinking since who in the world would go buy groceries twice a week, but he still held on to that small hope that fluffy boy would show up, all bubbly and adorable in front of him.

And fluffy boy did not disappoint at all.

Almost too suddenly, his world had turned unbelievably bright, his boring job completely forgotten as the all too familiar tiny figure of fluffy boy gradually loomed in front of him. He was breathless, mind at a mess in front of the purple headed boy and he quickly thanked the not so warm late autumn weather for miraculously making the mart almost empty (which is a feat considering it was a Friday night).

Jinyoung believed that his face is above average, being that he always got confessions when he was still in high school. Backed up with such knowledge, he was determined to finally redeem himself and make progress. Jinyoung knew it in himself that if he focused enough, he can do anything that he wanted, get _anyone_ that he wanted. Not to be bragging but his personality wasn’t that bad either. _I’m a pretty okay guy._

But despite everything being true, it still wasn’t enough to vindicate how decent of a person he was.

“Here, use this.”

Especially when his absolutely embarrassing persona had manage to come out again.

“Your eyes are… uh, twitching.”

Fluffy boy stared at him wide eyed as if he had grown two heads and that moment, Jinyoung just wanted to smack himself unconscious.

“O-oh, uh… I’m okay.” Fluffy boy answered, pushing back the eye drops that was on Jinyoung’s hand warily. “Thank you though.” Without even waiting for his receipt, fluffy boy quickly gathered his bags and dashed out.

Jinyoung was way beyond mortified and he knew that fluffy boy must’ve been too – or far worse than him. Fluffy boy was already sending him signals, winking at him all throughout the checkout process. Okay, Jinyoung wasn’t exactly sure that he was winking but the wide smile on his face was unquestionable and it had to mean something. He wouldn’t just smile at anybody, would he?

On the contrary, he was fluffy boy and he was practically the embodiment of all things warm and bright. Of course, he would smile at anybody.

 _Still, winking is different…_ Which goes back to the question if fluffy boy really was indeed winking at him, because if he really was then Jinyoung might’ve have to sew up his stupid, big mouth for always ruining every single damn chance that he had.

But what can he do? Jinyoung had already prepared himself for the impending surge of emotions that he was sure to feel upon meeting him, but those preparations were proven to be futile for he just loses all sanity when it comes to him. Winking, twitching, or whatever it was fluffy boy’s eyes were doing sure made his senses dull and brought him into a state of euphoria, rendering him incapable of thinking like the proper human being he should be.

But he is Bae Jinyoung and Bae Jinyoung does not give up no matter how much of an awkward bean he was.

“Bae Jinyoung, you can do this!” Jinyoung declared, rousing a suspicious look from the customer approaching his counter. Putting on his politest smile, Jinyoung hastily put the ‘closed’ sign on his counter and ran towards the exit, completely disregarding the customer’s flabbergasted look and the fact that he just took another break when he shouldn’t even be doing so.

Exiting the mart, he saw a fleck of purple by the waiting area, two paper bags seated beside him. Seeing fluffy boy’s lone and dejected figure, Jinyoung just melted in place, wanting to run and hug him and protect him from all harm that made him sad.

_But you’re the only harm in here and the exact reason why he’s sad, dumbass._

Jinyoung breathed heavily and prayed to God for an abrupt burst of confidence. It was not the time to have an internal conflict. It was the time to get _his_ fluffy boy.

“Uhm… h-hi!” Jinyoung squawked – sounding like a dying ferret for that matter– as he approached the purple headed boy who looked utterly surprised to see him. “You forgot your receipt.”

Fluffy boy stared at him as if in disbelief. “You… you went out just to give this to me?” Jinyoung nodded, almost too eagerly, making the boy smile. “Thank you, but you really didn’t have to do that.”

“Well… uh… I thought maybe you’d need it for record or something…” _Record? Seriously, Jinyoung, can’t you come up with something cooler?_

After a moment of thought, fluffy boy smiled and said, “maybe I do need it. Thank you, Jinyoung.” He then took the receipt from Jinyoung’s hold, causing for their skins to touch ever so slightly. _Oh my god—_ Jinyoung immediately berated himself for letting out a small squeak.

 _But, how did he know my name—_ “Bae—Jinyoung—ssi.” Fluffy boy grinned, eyeing the pin on Jinyoung’s uniform vest. _Oh, right. Nametag._ Jinyoung returned fluffy boy’s smile with an awkward laugh. “Yes, I’m Bae Jinyoung, alright.” He then scratched the back of his neck. “And you are?”

“Lee Daehwi.” the purple headed boy answered, taking out his hand for Jinyoung. “But you can just call me Daehwi.”

Without even the least bit of hesitance, Jinyoung grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously, drowning out the squeals and giggling voices in his mind with that of his own. “It’s nice to meet you, Daehwi!” he almost shouted, causing for the boy to chuckle and hearing his hearty laughter, Jinyoung finally broke, his mind short circuiting as he blurted out, “Can I have your phone?”

Daehwi blinked. “My phone?”

 _Shit I’m doing it shit—_ “Yes,” _shit I’m really doing it shit—_ “Can I borrow your phone?”

“Uh, okay. Sure.” Daehwi pulled out his phone and handed it to Jinyoung. “Here you go.”

Jinyoung tried to calm his raging heart, but the confused look on Daehwi’s face looked adorable to him too that he almost slapped himself for forgetting how to function properly (and for being so embarrassing as well). Then again, if he wants to make this work, then he needs to man up and be the capable Bae Jinyoung who was admired by many.

With shaky hands, Jinyoung typed in his number on Daehwi’s phone and tried to call it. Very quickly, he pressed the end key and gave the phone back to the boy. “There’s my number,” Jinyoung said in his calmest voice as possible. “If you need anybody to reach the top shelves for you again…” Daehwi gawked upon hearing his words, just like how he did the first time they met. “Just message or call me and I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

Jinyoung didn’t want to leave Daehwi and his adorable expressions, but the ugly sight of his angry manager can’t be ignored any longer. “Well, I need to go… see you around, Daehwi.” Jinyoung said as he patted Daehwi’s purple head before running back to the mart.

As soon as he reached his post, Jinyoung exhaled heavily, finally recovering from his momentary inability to breathe. He can’t believe any of what happened, of what miraculously transpired between him and Daehwi. Sure, he still was the awkward shit that he was and Woojin (maybe Jihoon too) wouldn’t leave him alone if he ever finds out about this, but he didn’t have any regrets.

Jinyoung actually got to complete his mission, with sheer will and effort (and a whole lot of awkwardness), which is to pet Daehwi’s purple hair and relish in its softness and fluffiness.

Okay, really, it was to get Lee Daehwi aka fluffy boy’s number in his most recent caller list. _I can rest in peace now—_

“What the actual fuck?”

Jinyoung rapidly scrolled through his recently missed calls, only to horrendously scream in silence upon realizing that there wasn’t any new number on the list. Recalling the lovely events that just happened, he eventually hit the cash register with his head as he finally gathered that he pressed the end key too early on Daehwi’s phone, actually preventing the call to connect with his number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA I know I have a couple of fics that needs to be finished but I just have to do this while it's still fresh in my mind.  
> I actually got the plot from my real life experience with me being Daehwi lol   
> but that's all in the past. Rn, my nonexistent lovelife has been reduced to being drier than my already dry hair LMAO


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sweater paws and pic up lines for this cold winter hehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FREAKING HTML WON'T ACCEPT TEXT EMOJIS WHICH IS WHY WE'RE GOING TO USE OLD EMOJIS
> 
> Sue me for finding sweater paws really adorable lately.
> 
> I have already done the outline for the back story of 2Park but will still have to see if I can really do it or not. 
> 
> I reall enjoyed writing this chapter lol  
> I think everybody can relate to both Daehwi and Jinyoung in this chap LMAO
> 
> *Texts without names above are from Daehwi just so you know
> 
> ENJOY!

"[PIT-A-PAT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r525oocitE8)"

(A/N: AGAIN A PERFECT BGM FOR THIS CHAPTER LMAO)

* * *

 

Daehwi didn’t know if he was being paranoid or he was just too excited to have someone help him reach the top shelves at the mart. It had already been two days since he had exchanged numbers with Bae Jinyoung yet for some reason, he still hasn’t received any messages from the miniature faced male.

_But he didn’t say he was going to message, did he?_

Jinyoung did tell him to just message him if he needs help or something, not that he was going to message Daehwi. But the fact that he was the one who initiated exchanging numbers must mean something—is what Daehwi would like to believe, but every second that passed by with no messages from Bae Jinyoung just made him think otherwise. The fact that for all the times that he had seen Jinyoung at work, never did his smile falter, Daehwi’s beginning to think that maybe he was just that nice that he would help every short person he sees and exchange numbers with them in case they would need his help.

Daehwi sighed. Out of all the people who he would have to fall for, it just had to be a saint. _Which proves that I really have good tastes, unlike Jihoon-hyung._

Rolling his eyes at the annoying and incomprehensible sounds Woojin was making towards his phone (Daehwi just had high respect for Jihoon for being able to understand that ugly and terrifying voice), Daehwi pressed the newest addition to his contact list and stared at the send message button. Even if he was just one of the many possible people that Jinyoung had helped, it wouldn’t be too weird if he texts him a thanks, right?

On the contrary, he can just also thank him in person, but Tuesday is just too long in his opinion (even though it was already Sunday night and yes, Daehwi had already and finally memorized Jinyoung’s work schedule with much tenacity of going to the mart every single day for a week).

With a shaky heart, Daehwi finally pressed the send message button as the screen turned white. It’s not like he really wanted to message Jinyoung (he really does). Heck, he never messaged someone first(with the exception of his family and friends). He just can’t take the fact that the raven haired male had actually helped him and wanted to continue doing so, even going as far as to exchange numbers with him (though a part of him still insists that it means something more than just that), and Daehwi didn’t even say his gratitude.

He was sure that Jinyoung wouldn’t mind either way since he was nice as much as his face, and even if Daehwi was a self-proclaimed conservative person who never messages anybody first – especially love prospects – he would still send him his thanks.

_Or maybe I’ll just thank him on Tuesday. He might think I’m pushy and I never messaged any love interests first ever since I was born and he’s not going to be an exception just because he has a freaking face sculpted by the gods and a heart that is as golden as his smile. Lee Daehwi, you survived for whole twenty years of doing that and you are not going to break that tradition now. You are not a pining teenager; you are not that whipped—_

 

Hi Jinyoung! This is Daehwi!

**Delivered**

I just want to say thks for helpin me out with the soy sauce bottle :D

You shouldve told me that earlier so I could’ve treated you to smth nice.

**Delivered**

Daehwi shrieked and made Woojin jump in surprise. He was almost close to chucking his phone – if he hadn’t remembered the fact that he still hasn’t paid it fully yet – at the sudden adrenaline that rushed through him upon seeing his message. _I did it, I did it, I did it. I fucking broke my policy of forever playing hard to get. I did it. I fucking messaged Bae Jinyoung._

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Woojin asked, staring at Daehwi who looked like he was having seizures. “I know you’re weird and I can accept that, but I didn’t know that it would be to this extent.”

“What’s wrong, hyung?” A voice which sounded oddly familiar to Daehwi asked.

“My dear ugly cousin is having an identity crisis, I think.”

“Hyung, you wouldn’t say that if you can hear the weird noises you always made.” Jihoon chuckled upon hearing the remark of the familiar voice. Daehwi had never been to Jihoon’s place but from what he knew, the male was also staying at the dorms. _Must be Jihoon-hyung’s roommate._

“Shut up, fetus head. Nobody asked you.”

“And nobody asked you to be an asshole.” Jihoon answered back, earning laughter from both Daehwi and Jihoon’s roommate.

“Thanks Jihoon-hyung. Love you!” Daehwi shouted.

“Love you too, my child!”

Seeing their interaction, Woojin stomped his feet on his bed as he whined, “Jihoon-ah, do you really love me? Why do you always take the brats’ side?! I’m your boyfriend! You should defend me! You should love me!”

“Only if you behave like how a civilized person should.”

Woojin’s whines only caused more laughter. Daehwi realized that their banter wouldn’t end any time soon so he turned to his back and snuggled his duvet, hoping it would be enough to comfort him for whatever he was about to see.

And sure enough, the messages were still not seen. Only five minutes had passed and Daehwi was already starting to regret breaking his ultimate policy. _Maybe I shouldn’t have messaged first? I should’ve just waited for Tuesday!_

Daehwi wanted to erase his message and take it back, but the only thing he can do now is wait. Five minutes was actually still acceptable on normal circumstances, but it was Daehwi waiting and even though he had always presented himself to be an apt person, he still can’t deny the very fact that because of Bae Jinyoung, he had been reduced to be an impatient and paranoid pining teenager.

But Daehwi was tired, not with waiting. Actually, that day, he had to clean his supposed to be ‘shared’ room with Woojin so after staring at his phone for ten minutes more, his eyes finally decided to shut, succumbing to exhaustion.

_Bzzzz._

Daehwi groaned, feeling his cheek vibrate. Opening one eye with much difficulty, Daehwi stared at the screen as he saw the name ‘Bae Jinyoung ❤’ staring back at him. It took at least five seconds for his eyes to shot open as he sat up straight, fumbling with his phone which almost fell on the floor.

 

 **Bae Jinyoung** ❤

Hi Daehwi! Sorry I replied so late.

I was studying with my roommate.

Hope I didn’t wake you up if you’re already sleeping?

**Seen at 12:41 AM**

 

 **Bae Jinyoung** ❤

And you’re very welcome.

Anything for you ;)

**Seen at 12:41 AM**

Usually he would be pissed if he receives a message at such an ungodly hour since his beauty sleep would get interrupted, but at that moment, it was the least of his worries. At that exact moment, all he wanted was to be sure that he was reading everything correctly and that his eyes are not producing hallucinations based on his inner desires.

_Even the way he types his words is so proper, geez._

Daehwi continued to stare at the messages for at least two more minutes before he erupted in wanton squeals, “Oh my god, he just fucking said anything for me—“, which was interrupted when a soft cotton plush suddenly hit him square in the face.

“Will you please shut the fuck up? People like me need their sleep.”

Daehwi clicked his tongue as he threw Woojin’s pillow back to him. The male then turned to his back and covered himself fully with his duvet.

 

Oh dnt worry, Im still awake!

Hbu? Did you just finish? It's almost 1

**Delivered**

 

And immediately after he sent his message did the ‘Delivered’ tag turned to ‘Seen at 12:47 AM’. Whilst the typing icon showed, Daehwi internally squealed more.

 

 **Bae Jinyoung** ❤

Can't sleep, actually :/

**Seen at 12:48 AM**

Why? :(

**Seen at 12:48 AM**

And Daehwi swore he felt like having nosebleed upon seeing Jinyoung’s reply.

 

 **Bae Jinyoung** ❤

Cause you've been running through my mind all day.

Poor Daehwi must be so tired by now :(

**Seen at 12:50 AM**

Daehwi’s knuckles crumpled as he fisted his duvet, silently screaming while keeping his eyes wide on his phone screen. _Fucking Jinyoung just fucking used a fucking pickup line on me someone hold my fragile heart and soul I’m dying._ It was absurd how Daehwi couldn’t take his eyes off his phone, but he was just afraid that maybe he was dreaming, that being able to chat with Jinyoung like this was just a delusion brought about his insufferable crush. No one can blame him though, since it was only normal for anybody to get nervous when it comes to their crush (but having nose bleeds isn’t at all).

And in no time did Daehwi learn a lot about Jinyoung. The raven headed male was a year older than him and was coincidentally attending the university which he was currently attending as well. Not only that, they were also in the same Arts department, but whereas Daehwi was majoring in Music Theory and Composition, Jinyoung was majoring in Performing Arts with a specialty in Dance (which gave Daehwi even more reason to painstakingly fantasize about him).

It was weird how they’ve never met before in spite of the fact that they’ve practically been going back and forth at just the same locations since the academic year started. Then again, it would be weirder if they didn’t meet at all, but even if that was the case, Daehwi would do all means for them to meet. Knowing Jinyoung only for a short time wasn’t a hindrance. Heck, he didn’t care and was practically crying even whenever Jinyoung replies with old and overused pickup lines (a feat considering once his previous suitors would use one on him, he immediately drops them without any care). He just knew that he wants Jinyoung and not even his cringe worthy lines would stop him.

 _Bzzzz—_ Daehwi was typing his reply when a phone call suddenly flashed on his screen: Bae Jinyoung ❤

Daehwi’s eyes went wide, immediately dashing to the bathroom all the while checking for any signs of Woojin waking up. Closing the door as quietly as possible, Daehwi cleared his throat several times - an act in vain since he still sounded like a wailing parrot all the same. He actually wanted to normalize his voice more, wanting to sound cute and bubbly but he can’t let Jinyoung wait any longer (or rather, _he_ can’t wait to hear the male’s voice any longer).

“Hi…” Daehwi answered, almost inaudibly as he tried to drown the scratch in his voice.

“Sorry if I suddenly called,” Jinyoung’s sweet like honey (deep and raspy actually, but Daehwi’s too captivated to realize that) voice sounded through the earpiece. “My roommate already threw his pillow on my face. He said he couldn’t sleep since I kept on giggling.”

“We’re the same!” Daehwi blurted out, only to laugh awkwardly after realizing what he just said. “I mean… I mean my cousin also threw his pillow at me a while ago, hah.” _Gotta play hard to get, Daehwi._

Jinyoung chuckled. “Well, it’s almost 2 already so no wonder.” Daehwi giggled a tad but the line eventually turned silent. He didn’t want the call to end just like that but he was hesitant, unsure of what to say since Jinyoung was the one who actually called.

But before he can even start, Jinyoung spoke again. “You have class later, right?” Daehwi nodded, forgetting the fact that Jinyoung can’t see him. “You should go now, I don’t want you falling asleep in class. You could…” he paused for a moment – a moment that felt like forever to Daehwi.  “…fall for me though.”

Daehwi’s brain broke— _Asdfsadfdfasfsdfdsfasdf_ —he was squealing inside, clutching the shower curtains upon hearing Jinyoung’s soft laughter. He was too engrossed in Jinyoung’s smoothness that despite wanting to, he couldn’t think of any ways on how to prolong their conversation and hear more of his suave voice. _Please don’t end the call—_ “But I actually called since I was wondering if you’re still up for your offer?”

Regaining his composure with utmost effort, Daehwi asked, “What offer?”

“You said you wanted to treat me,” Jinyoung answered. “But you don’t really have to treat me. Just eating together is fine enough…” Hearing this, Daehwi gasped. _Is this what I think this is?!_ “That is, if it’s okay with you to go out with me—“

“Yes! Definitely, yes!” Daehwi exclaimed, uncaring if he woke up Woojin, uncaring if Jinyoung thought he was an easy man. _Screw playing hard to get!_ It didn’t matter anymore if Daehwi seemed too fast or pushy since hearing Jinyoung’s pleased voice, he was sure that the latter wanted this just as much as he does.

“Okay, I’ll just message you the details later. For now, you should go to sleep.” Jinyoung said, his voice sounding livelier than when he first spoke. “Good night, Daehwi. I hope you dream of me.”

With an elated heart, Daehwi gently tiptoed back to his bed and tucked himself under the covers, nodding once before bidding Jinyoung the same. “Goodnight, Jinyoungie.”

_Breaking my ‘not texting first’ policy is so worth it._

 

-

 

“Dude, that’s like the 6th time you’ve yawned and we’ve only been studying for at least thirty minutes.” Woojin commented, finding a good reason to ditch the books laid out in front of him.

Jihoon shook his head, knowing his real motive but said nothing about it nonetheless. “Babe, look at his eyes,” he gestured towards Jinyoung’s eyes as the boy in question absentmindedly tilted his head. “It’s like he’s wearing smoky eyeshadow which would actually look good if it wasn’t under his eyes.”

Hearing this, Jinyoung let out an airy laugh. He didn’t know if Jihoon and Woojin are really observant (he’d doubt it) or if his eyes just look that severe. Upon waking up that morning, he already saw the after effects of being sleepless, being that of his dark and baggy eyes. It looked hideous in his opinion (even his above average visuals wasn’t able to salvage it). Added with the fact that his mind was just a puddle due to the lack of sleep, he seemed as if he was a real life zombie.

He wasn’t complaining nonetheless. Not when the cause of that was none other than the object of his affection, fluffy and adorable purple headed Lee Daehwi. For the short amount of time that they’ve conversed, Jinyoung could not deny the fact that he’s in far too deep. The boy might even ask him to do nonsensical things like jumping out of the second floor of a building and he’d still do it – so long as said boy would be there to catch him. Well, he didn’t think anybody can refuse the boy anyway or maybe he was just that whipped – which didn’t matter to him at all.

The only thing that bothers him currently was the fact that his zombified eyes are still very much apparent and his date with Daehwi is the next day. Jinyoung doesn’t really care much about his appearance and Daehwi didn’t seem to care about visuals as well (which was very wrong) despite being so fine himself, but it was their first date and first dates should be perfect.

Okay, maybe they will just eat together and he didn’t really mention anything about it being a date (he still thinks it’s a date), but it will just be the two of them so he can’t let the purple headed boy see him looking like he just caught a contagious disease.

“Do you think my eye bags will be better by tomorrow?” Jinyoung asked, plopping himself down in front of Jihoon’s vanity table. The three, including Woojin, actually had class but it got cancelled due to unknown reasons (which neither of them bothered to ask since nobody really cares so long as they get free time). Woojin actually wanted to go back to his dorm, but being that his boyfriend was incomparably diligent, he found himself getting dragged to Jihoon and Jinyoung’s shared room to revise.

Although it wasn’t even past thirty minutes and the three (yes, even the model student Jihoon) were already getting sidetracked.

“Maybe? If not, you can just cover it up with some concealer.” Jihoon advised, his face appearing right beside Jinyoung. Woojin followed suit and Jinyoung was left in between the two as they all stared at their reflections in the mirror. “But wait, why are you so conscious about this now? It’s not like you’ve never had them before.”

Jinyoung bit his bottom lip, gauging the curious gazes of both Jihoon and Woojin. Being single since who knows when, he couldn’t really guess what their reaction would be if they knew he has a date. “I…” Then again, his mind was too burned out to think at that moment. _Oh well._ “I… have a date tomorrow.”

Jihoon and Woojin continued staring at him, as if waiting for him to say, ‘just kidding!’, but a minute had passed already and Jinyoung only returned their blank countenance with the same expression.

“Oh shit, he’s serious.” Woojin gasped dramatically. “After being an awkward poop for how many years…” Woojin covered his mouth and squinted his eyes for extra effect. “Babe, I am a proud parent. Our child grew up so fast!”

Jinyoung only chuckled, obviously no energy to entertain Woojin’s silliness. Jihoon, despite mimicking Woojin’s drama by cupping his own cheeks, seemed more sincere when he gave out a huge grin. “Is this why you were still awake at past 2 this morning? You were talking to your date?” Jinyoung sheepishly nodded. “And was it fluffy boy?” Jinyoung nodded once more. In no time did Jihoon tackle him into a hug, petting the boy’s raven hair in the process. “If only I knew about it then I wouldn’t have thrown my pillow at you. I’m sorry, my child, but you know how bad I can be whenever I lack sleep.”

“It’s okay, no big deal.” Jinyoung giggled as Jihoon tried to kiss his head but got stopped when Woojn’s hand suddenly smacked his face.

“It is for me though. I told you to stop that, Park Jihoon. Your lips is only for me.”

Woojin glared at his boyfriend, who only stuck out a tongue at him. Jinyoung smiled at the sight. Woojin can be an asshole at times, but the image of him being a possessive boyfriend was just really soft that Jinyoung can’t help but coo. _If only Daehwi and I can be like that too…_ “Don’t you even start flirting in front of me now.”

“Says the one who has a date tomorrow. I can’t believe that you actually got fluffy boy to go out with you.” Woojin retorted. “Maybe he has a kink for people who swat flies?”

“Seriously, hyung, please don’t ruin this for me. I beg you.” Jinyoung whined as Woojin cackled despite receiving a slap from Jihoon. The red headed male just didn’t know how to stop. “This is really important to me so I hope I can have your support in this.”

Jihoon and Woojin turned to look at each other before looking back at Jinyoung, eyes all gooey and sparkly. It was only as if yesterday when they tried to set up Jinyoung to a date which the boy outright refused (since he was a hopeless romantic who believed in love at first sights not in love that was set up), and now here he was, all anxious and giddy for a date that he and his awkward self, was able to get without any help from them. Jihoon and Woojin can never be more proud.

“Jinyoung-ah, I may be a dick at times and Jihoon’s too whipped for me—“ Cue in Woojin’s whimper after receiving Jihoon’s excruciating flick. “but do know that we’ll always have your back with whatever makes you happy.” Woojin lightly punched Jinyoung as he grinned, showcasing his infamous snaggletooth. “No pressure or anything, but don’t forget to introduce fluffy boy to us once you’re official.”

Jihoon nodded. “That goes without saying. We need to bless them.”

Jinyoung roared in laughter as the two followed suit. The two may have weird dynamics and he finds them extremely insufferable at times (more likely because of Woojin’s strange antics) being that he had always been the third wheel, but his love for them will still be the same nonetheless. And although a part of him is kind of iffy at the thought of introducing Daehwi to the two (again, more likely because of Woojin), he still wants them to know each other being that they are the people who he cherishes.

But that will have to be a problem for later. His utmost concern is his outfit for tomorrow and although he didn’t have a bad fashion sense (compared to Jihoon’s reputation of being a fashion terrorist), he still thought it would be better if he prepared for it.

Jinyoung and Jihoon were busy rummaging through the former’s closet when they heard Woojin’s groan. Turning to the boy, Jinyoung saw him cleaning up his things as he rolled his eyes, typing lazily on his phone. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“My cousin spammed me with messages saying SOS so I thought something was up and I was actually getting nervous when he replied, and I quote,” Woojin scrolled down through his phone and said, “Hyung, I have a date tomorrow! SOS! Help me pick clothes!” Hearing this, Jihoon cracked in laughter as Woojin rolled his eyes. “That little fucker actually managed to catch someone and I am honestly afraid for his date.”

“I’ve never met your cousin so I don’t really know if you’re actually being serious right now.” Jinyoung shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips.

Jihoon shook his head. “He’s just exaggerating. I’m close with his cousin and he’s an angel.”

“More like a little devil.”

“It takes one to know one, babe.”

Woojin threw the pillow towards Jihoon which the boy only kicked, rousing a chuckle from Jinyoung. “Well folks, I need to go now or else my cousin won’t stop spamming and my phone’s already helpless enough as it is.” Grabbing his backpack, Woojin made way for the door but not without snickering at the two. “And Jinyoung, I can introduce you to my cousin if you want but if I were you, I’d steer clear of him since he can be insufferable at times, acting like a princess—“

“You’re just describing yourself, babe.”

“—and I will not stay any longer for this unwarranted slander coming from my very _own_ boyfriend.” Woojin hissed. “Good luck getting help from that walking fashion disaster, Jinyoung.” Woojin quickly closed the door as soon as he saw Jihoon’s enraged expression, which didn’t really frighten him since the male only looked just as adorable as he always is (but he didn’t need to know that).

Jinyoung had actually wanted to ask Woojin for help since he didn’t trust Jihoon and his rainbow like clothing collection enough. If any, he’d probably have a few monotone colored shirts, but he was pretty sure that they’d have bizarre designs and he can’t have that. Jinyoung was just like Woojin, opting to wear blacks and whites so Jihoon’s closet wouldn’t really be of much help.

Well, he had enough clothes anyway. He just needed extra help to coordinate what to wear, wanting to look suave and mysterious, but since he’s too nervous, he was afraid he’d mess it up again. If Jihoon thought he was being unbearable, he didn’t say anything of it and instead, helped him without any complaints which Jinyoung was extra thankful for.

Seated just beside the window, he surveyed his reflection and nodded in satisfaction at his outfit that consisted of a plain white turtleneck sweater matched with a dark blue coat – a boyfriend look coordinated by Jihoon (surprisingly). Despite the fact that Jihoon was a well-known fashion terrorist, Jinyoung would have to admit that the boy had actually managed to clear his name for at least 10% (90% remained due to the fact that he went to class that day wearing a neon yellow sweatshirt with red stripes, tucked in his blue jeans by red suspenders, which kind of looked cute if it didn’t make him look like freaking _Ronald Mcdonald_ , especially with his curly auburn hair). He just hoped that Daehwi would appreciate him just as much as Jihoon did.

“Hi, did you wait long?”

Whipping his head upwards rather hastily, Jinyoung felt the air getting sucked out from him as he came in face to face with Daehwi who looked like an angel without wings, which took the former a lot of willpower just not to ogle. Daehwi was donning the same style of clothing, except his oversized sweater was baby blue colored specked with drawings of white clouds that reached up to his ever so adorable signature sweater paws and his coat was cream. Despite having the same style, Daehwi’s pastel toned clothes greatly contrasted Jinyoung’s dark outfit. At that moment, he realized that the saying was indeed true.

 _Sweater paws really are the way to a man’s heart._ Okay, really, opposites attract is what Jinyoung wanted to say.

They were at an Italian restaurant not far from their campus. Daehwi’s classes for the day had just ended and even though he had taken four subjects that day, the boy still had so much energy to tell his equally many stories (mainly about how the infamous easily distracted vocal instructor Kim Jaehwan had been ranting about his date with his boyfriend, Hwang Minhyun – Daehwi’s Music Theory professor – and had seemingly forgotten that he was supposed to be teaching them earlier that morning).

Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh at the animated actions of Daehwi. He had actually expected their early dinner to be rather awkward (knowing how his awkwardness is so severe to an extent that it was contagious) but contrary to his pitiful expectations, the atmosphere around them seemed so natural. It was as if they were old pals that were just catching up with each other (kind of cute honestly, if not for the fact that Jinyoung absolutely wants more than just being pals). Their conversations just seemed to flow effortlessly, which is a feat being that Jinyoung wasn’t really the most vocal person there is. Maybe it was due to the fact that Daehwi was mostly the one leading the conversations, but it wasn’t one sided. They had their own rhythm that neither of them wanted to stop, all disastrous encounters forgotten and was replaced with a very well matched dynamics.

“And it was just so annoying since it was as if he was flaunting the fact that he’s dating the most sought out bachelor in our department.”

“He’s always doing that.” Jinyoung laughed.

“I know!” Daehwi then stabbed a piece of meatball in his pasta, before angrily chewing on it. “And to be quite frank to Mr. Kim Jaehwan, nobody damn cares about his damned love life—“

As if his hands had a mind of their own, in a split second, Jinyoung found his right thumb swiping against Daehwi’s philtrum, barely missing his upper lip. “You have sauce there…” Licking his thumb afterwards, Jinyoung grinned in satisfaction. “It tastes good.” _Shit, what the fuck am I doing?!_ Jinyoung didn’t know where exactly he got the courage to be the greasy person he had become. If Jihoon and Woojin can see him right now, they would think that another soul could have probably infiltrated his being (because according to Woojin, ‘Jinyoung being his usual self is just him being an awkward shit!’ and right now, miraculously, he was smoother than Woojin when he was still wooing Jihoon).

“T-thank you.” Daehwi mumbled, ducking his head down to hide the reddened face and sheepish smile on his lips – one that woke up the butterflies in Jinyoung’s system.

Daehwi’s skin felt hot against Jinyoung’s, but it was a sensation that he had kept on looking for and this he fully realized during their second date. During their first date, it was only his thumb that touched his face, and being that it was so fast, and Jinyoung had just started smoothing his awkward ways, he didn’t really notice it. Going to the movies for their second date however, they shared a large sized popcorn since Daehwi couldn’t finish everything. The chances of their hands grazing against each other are about eighty percent – twenty percent on the opposing end being that Daehwi’s hands are cute and small and delicate and everything that Jinyoung wanted to hold (but really, it’s because it’s small and wouldn’t take up much space). Which is why Jinyoung _deliberately_ bought just one soda for them to share. Chances of them wanting to drink at the same time would only be about thirty percent, but it would be enough to make up for the twenty percent that sharing a popcorn lacked (eighty percent is actually already high but Jinyoung wouldn’t want to risk such a good chance).

Plus, it would be like they’re having an indirect kiss. Not like it was the only thing that he was thinking of the whole time (it really was).

And it really did. Just when the ending credits of the movie were rolling (which Jinyoung didn’t really understood since he kept on staring at the unsuspecting Daehwi and was waiting for the perfect timing to attack), the two of them suddenly grabbed ahold of the soda to throw it into the trash. Or maybe it was only Daehwi who actually planned to throw it and Jinyoung may or may not have only seen him reaching for the cup (he was just that desperate, okay? Sue him).

Swallowing hard, Jinyoung took the cup with his other hand and boldly ( _nervously)_ clasped Daehwi’s hand to his. Jinyoung bit his bottom lips, looking for any signs of retaliation. However, seeing the ever so beautiful embarrassed smile of Daehwi, a loud chorus of _Alleluia_ was suddenly heard.

From then on, it had already been his and – probably – Daehwi’s hobby to hold each other’s hands. It was as if it had always been their routine, something they have always done, that the first thing they would do every time they meet was to reach each other’s hands, linking each fingers automatically. Daehwi’s hands were warm, and the smallness of each of his fingers gathered perfectly around his, as if God had sculpted their hands to fit one another. Jinyoung thinks that Daehwi was just feeling cold, being that it was early winter since they first started their intimate hobby, but he really couldn’t care less. The fact that their first date had made way for more even was already a feat on its own, how much more for having the luxury to relish in the warmth of Lee Daehwi?

Jinyoung could not deny that the past two months have been nothing short of bliss. And although they have been seeing each other every single day, it still wasn’t enough. Just like how Jinyoung had come to a realization that he wanted more than just to be with Daehwi, more than just holding his hands.

On the nth date they had (he had stopped counting the moment he decided to visit Daehwi every single day – even if he had work, he still made sure to see him after), Daehwi and Jinyong opted to just rest while having Chicken and Beer along the banks of Han River. It was one fine night, being spent with the fine object of his affection, yet Jinyoung was inconspicuously restless. He admits that he can’t really hold his own when it comes to drinking, but the atmosphere they had was just right that he couldn’t help but drink more. Daehwi’s head rested on his shoulders, their hands intertwined under the comfort of their makeshift blanket. For once in his awkward twenty one years of living, everything just seemed right.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?” Daehwi asked, more of like stated as soon as they reached the lobby of his dorm.

Jinyoung hesitantly nodded, a pout growing on his face still as he held on to Daehwi’s pinky that barely showed underneath his adorable oversized sweater, not wanting to let go. The sweater paws are just definitely Jinyoung’s thing. “Don’t go?” he asked nicely. “Please?”

“Aww, we’ll see each other again in a few hours…”

“But Daehwi’s like oxygen...” Jinyoung added in a few bats of his eyelashes. A for effort. “Jinyoung will die without it.”

Daehwi chuckled, reaching to pet Jinyoung’s raven hair. “Since when have you been this cute?”

Jinyoung’s blaming the alcohol for making him act extra unusual. Never would he have dreamed of doing _aegyo_ in front of anybody, but there he was, acting like a child who just got his candy taken away from him. He wasn’t embarrassed though, and never will he be if that’s what will let him hear Daehwi’s laughter (he’s one whipped boy, alright).

Jinyoung closed his eyes, loving the feeling of Daehwi’s hand on his hair. _I could live through this forever._ And it takes him by surprise when he suddenly feels a warm, moist sensation on his right cheek. _Huh?_ Fluttering his eyes open, he was met by Daehwi’s face dangerously close to his. “Did you just—“

“Goodnight, Jinyoung!” Daehwi hurriedly ran to the entrance of his dorm, his reddened face tucked in his hands. Although before he can even step foot on the stairs, Jinyoung grabbed his hand and pulled him back. “What—“ he held the boy’s face ever so carefully as he closed in the excruciating gap between their lips.

And it was exactly how he had imagined their first kiss to be: a tad sloppy, both gauging for any signs of refute, both overwhelmed by the mysteriously novel feeling, but nothing less than perfect. Pulling away for a moment, Jinyoung looked into Daehwi’s glassy eyes, as if asking for permission. Seeing the boy close his eyes serenely, Jinyoung fervently kissed him once more, feeling the growing smile on the boy’s lips as a white hot raw emotion surged through him, tuning everything else out of their very own universe.

Jinyoung didn’t know what got him. Maybe it was the deep shade of rose that bloomed in his cheeks, maybe it was the uninhibited smile that was laced on his plump, moist lips, maybe it was his sparkle dusted eyes that continued to stare at his soul, or maybe it was a mixture of all three that made up the beauty of Daehwi.

There wasn’t any use thinking too much about it actually, for even if not for those, he would still be sucked into Daehwi’s existence. All of his being had brought an entirely new raw emotion in Jinyoung. One that made his heart full, one that marred all of his inhibitions.

One that painted his universe vividly. One that he wanted to last for a lifetime.

Jinyoung wasn’t sure of anything else, but he was sure of Daehwi.

And at that moment he realized, he had finally fallen in the right place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE DAEHWI!  
> I love you so much. Thank you for being born, thank you for being an inspiration!
> 
> I'm supposed to be sleeping by now but I have to post this now for our sunshine's special day.  
> I enjoyed writing this story so much and it's such a shame that it has come to an end.  
> Hopefully, I can come back with the 2Park back story. 
> 
> So sorry if some of you will be offended or whatnot with the end of this chapter.  
> That's what happens when I stare at Daehwi's sweater paws huhuhuhhhu
> 
> Anyway, see you again next time! xoxo

"[PERHAPS LOVE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evCAQCXscdM)"

* * *

Daehwi only saw bright hues of pink everywhere; the usually dull and lackluster shade of the frozen season becoming soft and vivid like April. Dried up maple leaves looked like fresh petals of Cherry Blossom and freezing winds of mid-winter seemed warmer than summer – Daehwi couldn’t even comprehend how the figment of his very unimaginative mind could whip up such fantasy. Maybe he just underestimated his inner mental prowess, or maybe it was the after effects of that night he shared with the object of his affection. 

That fervent night when he and Jinyoung had first eradicated the inhibitions they had, that passionate night when he realized that Jinyoung had indeed wanted him as much as he did to him. The taste of Jinyoung’s lips was what he had imagined it to be: sweet and delicate and all that he had ever wanted, turning him more and more insatiable with each twinkling moment. It was just perfect, how his lips molded into his, how their feelings managed to come across despite having so many reserves.

Ever since that night, Jinyoung couldn’t be separated from Daehwi anymore. Picking him up from the dorms to drop him off in class, and doing the same whenever it ends. And being the sweet guy that he is, he also made sure to let everyone know that Daehwi was his by not letting go of their intertwined hands and refused to look at anything besides him (Daehwi wasn’t sure if Jinyoung had a third eye or maybe he just had an ability to see where he was going at all times, unlike Daehwi who couldn’t even stay put for a minute without getting imbalanced). Jinyoung just didn’t really seem to want to part from Daehwi, even going as far as to quit his part time job at the mart just so he could give all of his time to the boy (but Daehwi surmises that he was just told to quit since he always took longer and more breaks than he was allowed to).

Jinyoung had just been very wonderful that it always took Daehwi ninety percent of his willpower (ten percent being that he didn’t want to scare Jinyoung though he knew that the former also wants the same as well) just to keep from throwing himself at the boy and cuddle and kiss him and do all things wondrous to him.

But of course, Daehwi was, once and for all, a self proclaimed conformist who didn’t want to get yelled at by bitter, cranky single souls, and as much as he’d like to realize his fantasies of the what could have been(s) if he didn’t go home immediately that night they first kissed(he may or may not be imagining doing various things to the obviously intoxicated Jinyoung, but the boy didn’t need to know that), he had decided to just bottle his overly hyped up (and rather dangerous) emotions.

Which explains the repulsed look that Woojin had been shooting Daehwi’s way every single second that he could see his cousin. Daehwi didn’t care nonetheless. It’s not like he can really remove the unrelenting smile on his face that literally screamed of ‘I’m in a honeymoon phase and not even my cousin’s badass snaggletooth can faze me’. Besides, Woojin has Jihoon, and Daehwi had been very patient with the two of them no matter how many times they had almost went overboard with flirting and despite the fact that they were perfectly aware of his unwanted presence (he couldn’t forget how he almost tried to bleach his eyes the first time it happened).

And of course, being that Woojin didn’t care at all even if he almost traumatized Daehwi with his lecherous ways, he clapped his hands and smirked at his cousin, and knowing the red headed male, _this cannot be good._ “You know, as much as I am utterly frustrated seeing that annoying lovesick face of yours, I want to say, good job, kid.” Woojin breathed heavily as he covered his lips with his fist, as if trying to stop himself from tearing up. “I honestly didn’t think anybody would ask you to be their boyfriend. I am amazed at the audacity and heroism of that poor, unfortunate soul called your boyfriend.”

Daehwi rolled his eyes, unsure whether to take it as a compliment or not. “Tha—“ But just when he decided to reply with his sincerest gratitude, Woojin’s words suddenly clicked in his head. _Boyfriend…?_

Daehwi’s eyes widened as he bit his bottom lip, his face becoming a tad paler than usual, and being the sparrow like being that he was (not that sparrows are fast in general, Woojin just thinks that hawks are too mainstream), Woojin was quick to notice this. “Don’t tell me… he never asked you officially?” Daehwi can already see the annoyingly mocking look on the red headed male’s eyes. “And here you are looking all gooey and shit, even worse than Jihoon?!” His voice was uncontrollably loud now and in no less than two seconds was their shared room filled with aggravating cackles of Woojin. “Oh my God, Daehwi! You’re in a relationship all by yourself!” Cue in more chortles which caused Daehwi to almost punch Woojin in the gut if not for the very disarrayed thoughts in his mind.

Daehwi breathed heavily to calm himself. It was not the time to get affected by his cousin’s evil ways and as much as he’d like to reject the thought of Woojin being right, the male was just so on point that he couldn’t even make a proper comeback (which he would by now on any normal day). The more he thought about it, the more he felt himself having cold sweat and it wasn’t even ten degrees that day.

_Okay, calm down, Daehwi. Let’s think this thoroughly._

It was a no brainer to anybody who had already seen them, that the feelings they have for each other are mutual, that Daehwi – as bad as it may seem – is almost bordering obsession with Jinyoung and his whole existence. The male is also the same, seeing how he never looked at anybody but him. Even Daehwi’s classmate, Lai Guanlin – who was still learning the Korean way of life – noticed how whipped Jinyoung looked whenever he was with Daehwi. It was a feat since as far as Guanlin knew of Jinyoung, despite being admired by many, the raven headed male never spared even a mere glance to anyone (surprisingly, Jinyoung turned out to be popular and known throughout the department, if not the whole campus, for having won the title of being the department beauty last year – which explains the envious gazes of others whenever they were together at the campus).

Certainly, he must be special in some way or another, right? Daehwi is confident, very sure that what they have is mutual, but the very existence of Woojin just makes him think otherwise. _What if I’m the only one who’s taking this seriously? What if Jinyoung’s just doing this to pass time? What if he makes me fall for him and then suddenly leave me hanging with a broken heart? One broken heart wouldn’t matter anyway, seeing as he already broke a lot before (according to Guanlin’s quite suspicious information)._

It didn’t help that he was going to meet Jinyoung that day, their date being that of a simple movie marathon at the male’s dorm. Jinyoung’s roommate had gone out for the day and won’t be back by evening so he thought that it would be the perfect time to show Daehwi his natural habitat. Through their almost three months of dating, Daehwi had never been to Jinyoung’s place. There wasn’t any reason why actually; they just always ended up staying outside for their dates without meaning to. Not that it bothered Daehwi in any way since Jinyoung hasn’t been to his either, only knowing his room number and dropping him off by the lobby.

Seeing the place where Jinyoung usually spent his time, where he usually ate his stash of unhealthy chocolate, where he usually studied until late midnight, where he usually styles his godly graced self, and where he usually giggles while texting or calling (Daehwi, of course) until his roommate shuts him off with a pillow, Daehwi felt quite special. It felt so domestic how Jinyoung wanted to spend the afternoon in his personal space, in his raw form, with none other than Daehwi, and knowing of this fact, the latter couldn’t help but fall more than he had already done.

Daehwi was utterly excited, and he would have continued being so if only Woojin and his big stupid mouth kept shut but no, that evil cousin of his just had to ruin everything. He had boasted to Woojin about their planned movie date (he didn’t really need to do that, but the tenacious part of him wanted to make a point), but the male only smirked at him pathetically and said, “have fun with your ‘ _boyfriend’_ then.”, before snickering away to continue devising plans on how to terrorize innocent people (especially Daehwi, of course).

“Baby Hwi, you came.” Before he could even reply, Daehwi was already snuggled into the warm and pleasant arms of Jinyoung. “Jinyoungie thought he’d die from missing Daehwi too much.”

Daehwi couldn’t help but giggle, seeing how _aegyo_ seemed so natural to Jinyoung. It makes Daehwi feel even more special, seeing as Jinyoung only does it when it was just the two of them, when it was only the former who can see it. After all, he was the exact reason for it. Jinyoung’s adorable side was like a wonder exclusive to him.

 _Exclusive._ Daehwi was reminded once more of how despite their feelings being so obvious to each other, there was never an exclusive verbal agreement between them. _We never did ask each other if we wanted to be boyfriends_. Initially, it didn’t really matter to Daehwi. Heck, he didn’t even think of it, not until Woojin mentioned it. He knew that Jinyoung liked him just as much, yet there was still the missing assurance that he wanted, the very idea of officially calling Jinyoung as his lover and having him become his only.

Yet the worrisome thoughts were forgotten as he felt Jinyoung’s lips on his. It was only a short peck, but he immediately felt the affection and need laced with it. “I’m sorry if that surprised you, but… but I just can’t help myself…”

Daehwi caressed Jinyoung’s cheeks lovingly as his lips slowly curved into a smile. “As long as it’s you, I’m okay with it.” Jinyoung chuckled before he grabbed Daehwi’s hands on his cheeks and pulled him into their room.

“Well, come on inside! I’ll give you a mini tour of our room!”

There wasn’t anything to tour actually, being that all of the dorms in their university looked pretty much the same. And although Daehwi already knew how Jinyoung can be quite organized (seeing as the male always did organize his bag whenever they met – one that he did again after their mini tour), he still got a tad surprised seeing how the latter’s school materials were neatly stacked behind his laptop on the study table by the window, and his bed sheets and closet were tidied as if they were never used. Then again, Jinyoung’s roommate must also be an orderly person, the way how their kitchen and living room were so spotless that Daehwi almost thought that the room wasn’t inhabited by two young adult men.

“Help me set up the movie while I go make us some ramen?”

Despite it being Daehwi’s first time in Jinyoung’s place, he felt comfortable and easily found his way around it, plopping himself on the carpeted floor in front of the TV as he set it up while subtly watching Jinyoung work his wonders in the kitchen (the way his eyes flickered back and forth wasn’t subtle at all and only made Jinyoung laugh). Probably because their dorms had the same structure and interior, but Daehwi, as much as he’d hate to admit it, knew that it was really because everything at that moment was what he actually wanted. Eating ramen together while watching movies (surprisingly, both Daehwi and Jinyoung pride themselves for being avid watchers of chick flick movies), their arms and legs tangled as they cuddled under the warmth of their blankets and pillows, and just basically spending the rest of their day lazily, without any care in the world.

If it was any other day, Daehwi would be itching to go out already, or to at least do something worthwhile and not waste his time idly. But Jinyoung was with him, arms securing the frame of his small body as if afraid to let go, letting him hear the loud and harmonious beating of his heart, and it was enough for him. Just being with Jinyoung, just being drowned in his love, was enough to make Daehwi happy.

Jinyoung had just been very sweet to Daehwi, being the perfect boyfriend he can ever be and he’d repeat this on any day if needed. Amidst this, there was still a lurking thought in the vulnerable side of Daehwi, wondering if he can even call Jinyoung his boyfriend. Given, they already did everything that couples do, and Daehwi had been surrounded in pink and butterflies ever since that night when Jinyoung made him feel how much he loved him.

However, he wanted to eradicate the unsolicited fleck of darkness that Woojin ingrained in his mind (one that always managed to creep in his consciousness whenever he sees the shrewd smile his cousin has to offer). Daehwi didn’t know if it was for his assurance, or if he just wanted to slap his cousin in the face and make him eat his unwarranted remark. Maybe it was actually a mixture of both. The only thing he was sure of now really was his and Jinyoung’s feelings for each other, so certainly, confirming what’s already existing wouldn’t hurt, right?

_I’m just reassuring myself that such a godly person can ever love the insufferable me._

Unfortunately, for the new semester, Jinyoung’s classes were scheduled in the afternoon, whereas Daehwi’s classes were in the morning. All of their schedules were literally of two opposite ends that it had Daehwi devising a plan on how he can sabotage the one who facilitates their class allocations (No, Daehwi didn’t really have the nerve to do it no matter how much he wanted to. It was more of Jihoon – unbelievably – and Woojin’s forte).

Despite the obstacle they encountered however, Jinyoung still made sure to keep up with the usual routine they had been doing. Waking up early even if his class was still in the afternoon, Jinyoung still made sure to pick up Daehwi by the dorms and drop him off to class. Subsequently, he would collect the latter again and drop him off back at the dorms before going to his respective class in the afternoon. Daehwi kind of felt guilty at first since Jinyoung had to sacrifice extra hours of sleep for him, but the latter reassured him, saying, _“How can I sleep when my dream is working hard in class?”,_ which caused him to combust internally, showing in the form of the dark shade of red on his cheeks, despite himself.

Albeit, it was on one normal Friday, a week before Daehwi’s birthday that everything had suddenly changed. Contrary to his usual procedure, Jinyoung didn’t see Daehwi off for his morning class, nor did he showed up to collect him after. It was unusual, since Jinyoung had always been the dutiful and adorable person that he was, but before Daehwi can even ask him about it, the boy called.

“Sorry Hwi, I woke up late. I’m really sorry, I hope you’re not mad.”

Daehwi smiled. _About time you finally took care of yourself more._ “It’s okay, I’m actually happy that you finally listened to me and slept more.”

“But I wanted to see you today too...” Jinyoung whined adorably, and Daehwi would actually be giggling if he didn’t hear a faint voice speaking in the background.

_“Will that be all, sir?”_

“Are you buying something?” Daehwi asked.

“Uh…” There was silence for a moment before Daehwi heard Jinyoung’s voice again. “Yeah, I had to buy lunch for me and my roommate. Speaking of, have you had your lunch yet?”

Daehwi nodded as though the boy could see him, plopping his head down on his pillow as he recalled what went down during his lunch with Guanlin at the cafeteria. Mostly about how Jaehwan and Minhyun were spotted in the said place, hands all over each other without any care about the mixture of envious and appalled looks coming from _their_ students. It was his and Guanlin’s first time eating lunch together (since Jinyoung always hogged him before Guanlin can even ask), also their first time eating at the campus cafeteria, and Daehwi was pretty sure it would also be the last.

“Come on, it’s just your first time there. It couldn’t be that bad.”

“It was _that_ bad!” Daehwi exclaimed. “If I didn’t know anything, I would’ve thought Guanlin was watching some cheap ass porn from how red his face was—oh wait, it _was_ a cheap ass porn.”

Jinyoung’s laugh reverberated through the ear piece and Daehwi felt as if his mind was instantly cleansed. “We better treat Guanlin to barbecue later for causing his innocence to be shattered.” Jinyoung suggested as Daehwi only giggled in response. “Uh Hwi, I’ll call you again later. I need to go, but is it okay if we meet later at _Sogni_?”

Daehwi sat up, confused, since Jinyoung usually doesn’t ask him to go out when he’s at the dorm already on a weekday. “Sure, after your class?”

“Yes and please dress warmly since it’s colder than the usual today.” Jinyoung reminded about the weather, but Daehwi should know better than to trust him and his cheesiness. “Or maybe it’s just me since I wasn’t warmed up by my daily dose of my ever so loved smile this morning, and now I’m lacking Vitamin D…” Daehwi choked. _I know what you’re going to say, Mister Bae Jinyoung, and you better stop before I—_ “I’m seriously lacking Vitamin D… aehwi.”

Daehwi convulsed in place, in unison with the proliferating butterflies and unicorns his fragile and ever so swayable heart had been growing, letting out an incomprehensible screech in the process. _Seriously, where the hell does he learn all of these?!_ Daehwi realized that the boy just can’t be stopped no matter what and he was enjoying it too much.

And it took him a couple more unintelligible gibbers, another round of his inner unicorn puking rainbows, and a little bit of subtle but not so subtle coyness since he was still conservative, before he was finally able to end the call. The day couldn’t get any slower as Daehwi kept walking to his closet and bed back and forth, trying to decide what to wear. Luckily, the task had taken a lot more time than he had imagined and just when he finally decided on his favorite black and white striped sweater, black jeans, oversized coat, and black sneakers he and Jinyoung bought together, the clock struck 5, meaning it was finally Jinyoung’s dismissal time.

Since _Sogni_ – the Italian Cafe where they had their first date – was just around the university district, it took Daehwi no less than 10 minutes to arrive at the said place. The place was moderately empty which kind of surprised Daehwi since it was a Friday night. He didn’t heed any attention to it nonetheless, as he tidied the ends of his sleeves, deeming that exciting Jinyoung with the boy’s favorite sweater paws is much more important. He didn’t really understand why Jinyoung greatly adored his sweater paws, even going as far as to exchange clothes with him during one of their past dates since the male’s clothes were bigger, hence the sweater paws. Though it didn’t really matter whatever fetish he has if that’s what it takes to see the delighted smile on Jinyoung’s face (it was a win-win honestly, since he had long desired to wear and relish in the smell of Jinyoung’s clothes. A bit creepy, but that’s only for Daehwi to know).

Daehwi didn’t really know what the boy was planning for their late date. It’s a Friday and the night is still young. The possibilities are endless, but honestly, Daehwi will be more than happy anywhere as long as he can be with Jinyoung. _I guess that’s love._

Five minutes to their arranged meeting time, Daehwi fished out his phone from his mini back pack. He was about to contact Jinyoung when he suddenly spotted a very familiar raven headed male alighting a cab not far from his place beside the window.

 _Jinyoung!_ Daehwi stood up, about to wave towards the said male when he saw another figure seated by the cab’s door, whose face he couldn’t quite distinguish since it was hidden inside the cab. Daehwi had to squint his eyes real hard just to make sure that it was indeed Jinyoung who he saw since his _Jinyoung wouldn’t get close with another creature, let alone fucking hold hands, as much as he was doing now._ Although the black mini back pack and the same black sneakers he wore were scarily very similar to the ones Daehwi was wearing at the moment. Not to mention the eerily familiar Dark Blue coat that he bought together with Jinyoung, it seemed that Daehwi’s miniature faced male radar was correct and it was indeed him.

But before Daehwi can even get his rationality to work, his hands fell as his eyes widened in a mixture of horror and desolation. The figure suddenly pulled in Jinyoung close to him or her (Daehwi couldn’t even see if it was a boy or girl) and kissed him. Daehwi’s heart was hammering very loudly and even though his mind tried to reason out that maybe it was just the angle causing him to misunderstand, or his bad eyesight betraying him, or any other plausible reason he can come up just to justify Jinyoung’s actions, the anger and utter disappointment still overshadowed everything.

Going through the back exit, Daehwi immediately went back to the dorms, the images of what he had seen going through like a film in his head. It wasn’t until he reached his and Woojin’s room and he was met by the latter’s shocked face, that he realized that his eyes were red, dripping with the tears of his broken heart.

In hindsight, Daehwi would’ve expected Woojin’s snarky remark, saying, “Told you so!”, but it never came. Instead, the usually mean red headed male frantically got up from his lazed position on his bed and kneeled down in front of Daehwi, almost scratching his knees in the process. “Daehwi, are you—shit, I know you’re not okay. You look horrible but don’t worry about that, and—but, ah—shit… just tell me what’s wrong, please…” Woojin was stuttering, obviously alarmed and distressed by the sight of his forlorn cousin.

Daehwi stayed silent, unmoving, as he stared onto Woojin’s worry filled eyes. Seeing the genuineness of his apprehensive look and feeling the warmth of his hand’s gentle grasps, Daehwi almost wanted to scoff at how different he seemed than the usual. But the sincerity and warmth were what Daehwi really needed at that moment and despite himself, he finally break out into loud sobs a couple of idle moments later, allowing himself to be engulfed in Woojin’s tight but kind embrace.

“I’m going to fucking trash whoever fucking bastard did this to you.”

Woojin had been very kind to Daehwi for the rest of the week, doing the chores for him and letting him be the unproductive being that the former used to be – their roles had finally reversed. Daehwi would’ve laughed at the dichotomy of Woojin’s previous and current attitude, if not for the fact that it was just because the red headed male felt bad for him and was just helping him nurse his unbearably broken heart. In retrospect, Woojin was the cause of all of it. If he hadn’t boss Daehwi around and made him buy their groceries at the mart, then he wouldn’t have met that miniature faced demigod, he wouldn’t have fallen for his half awkward half smooth self and cheesy pick-up lines. Everything started because of Woojin so the male definitely has to make it up to him.

Then again, if not for Woojin and his blunt but honest remarks, Daehwi wouldn’t realize that he still hasn’t changed. He was still the same stupid hopeless romantic that kept on falling for people who couldn’t like him just as much back. Daehwi had been in a couple of relationships before, but it would always end up not working out. Both of the people he dated greatly differed in their personalities, but both of them were also the ones who broke up first since they found someone better than him.

Which is why Daehwi had always tried to be conservative, always tried to control himself from doing the things and saying the words that he had always wanted to give since he was scared of being left again. He didn’t know what went wrong or if he did something wrong. He wanted to believe that the problem wasn’t with him, that they just found someone better than him, but this being the third instance must surely mean something.

Daehwi didn’t really care that much for the past two relationships he had, since the feelings he had back then weren’t deep. They weren’t shallow per se, but he just didn’t reach the state where he could say that he loved them. Which only makes Woojin’s sudden change of character understandable, since it was the first time he cried because of a broken heart. It was the first time he cried because of a boy, and he didn’t expect it to hurt as much as he was feeling now.

He thought that it would be different this time around, since he was sure that Jinyoung was the one for him. Yet reality struck him and proved that Woojin’s words were right, that he was the only one who thought of it like that. All this time, he was just in a one sided relationship.

Daehwi actually wanted to get mad and curse Jinyoung for playing with his feelings, but even after all the hurting he was experiencing, he still can’t take it upon himself to hate the boy. Jinyoung was his first love after all, so the vulnerable part of him kept reasoning out that maybe he just misunderstood everything, that he was just jumping to conclusions, being that he is indeed a paranoid over thinker. All of Jinyoung’s actions prior to that night seemed so real, and Daehwi could not deny how much he felt his love. However, his rational part kept reminding him of the fact that the male was majoring in performing arts and even though he specialized in dancing, Daehwi knew that they still have units in acting. Surely, it must be easy for him to act as if he was in love, to sound and seem so genuine with his actions. To worsen his depressed thoughts, all throughout the time they went out, Jinyoung never said the three words he had longed to hear.

_Am I that unlovable? Am I that easy to play with? Come to think of it, Jinyoung never said he loved me._

Daehwi knew that he was being absurd with his thoughts, that he’s blaming their university for making their students exemplary at their craft (except for Kim Jaehwan who only cared about his boyfriend), but no one can blame him. He was too non-functional to even properly think like a sane person. 

And being the non-functional being that he is currently, Daehwi decided to run away from reality – from his feelings – by not attending his classes for the whole entire week (but not without getting a very long lecture about the effects of lying from Woojin). He told Guanlin to let their professors and instructors know that he had caught a very serious case of flu and that even just blinking his eyes brings him excruciating pain all over. If Guanlin realized that he was being very dramatic and that there’s no way for him to feel pain just by blinking, he didn’t say anything about it and instead, even offered to let him see his notes since he was an angel disguised as an absurdly tall and hot Taiwanese boy. Daehwi was really thankful to Guanlin, since even though he knew that the Taiwanese boy was really curious about the reason of his sudden absence, he never pushed for an answer from Daehwi. It’s not that he didn’t want to share anything with him, he just didn’t think that it was worthwhile to share how his real disease wasn’t flu, and he was just tending to a very damaged and impaired heart.

Although it wasn’t long before he fathomed that the Taiwanese boy must’ve known something after all.

“Daehwi, Jinyoung-hyung came to check on you again today and he’s really getting worse. It’s already Thursday – the fourth day that I’ve kept him occupied just so he wouldn’t barge in and terrorize everyone at your dorm. His eyebags are horrible, he looks like a complete mess.” Guanlin called, the exhaustion and frustration slipping from his usually calm and gentle voice.

Being that he never texted or called Jinyoung since the night they were supposed to meet, Daehwi already expected for it to come, but he didn’t really believe that it would be _that_ bad. In addition to his instructions to Guanlin, he also asked the boy to let Jinyoung know that he’s doing fine despite being sick so he didn’t need to go visit him at the dorms (if he even had any plans of doing so). Jinyoung had actually been messaging and calling him nonstop since that weekend, but he just couldn’t take it upon himself to answer him. He was afraid of confrontations and he decided that running away from the said male was the best he can do as of now.

“I know something happened with you and Jinyoung-hyung and I won’t probe you about the details, but I do hope that you make up soon.” Guanlin said, regaining his composure as Daehwi sighed. “I can see that he really loves you, Hwi, and I don’t want you looking like shit on your birthday.”

“I’ll message him, don’t worry.” Daehwi smiled, clutching the phone to his ears tightly. “And thanks Guanlin, you’re really a great friend.”

“Anything for you, Hwi. Advanced happy birthday!”

 _My birthday, January 29_. Daehwi almost forgot about his birthday, being that he had been neglecting himself for the past half week. Also, he wasn’t in the mood to celebrate, especially now when he had to face to Jinyoung earlier than he had expected. Daehwi knew that he had to do it soon, but the memory of what he had seen was still fresh in his mind, his feelings still unwavering in his heart, and he couldn’t take hearing the truth from Jinyoung himself. It was just too much for his fragile heart.

But the thought of a sleepless and fatigued Jinyoung was unbearable for him, and he found himself finding a bit of courage. _If he never really cared, he wouldn’t be worried like that, right?_ _Unless Guanlin’s lying but I doubt that an angel like him who doesn’t even copy answers for his homework can do that._ Besides, he couldn’t let himself be consumed by his fears. By continuing his escape from reality, he’d only hurt himself more.

 _Lee Daehwi, you got this. You’re ready for this._ With a frantic heart, Daehwi pressed the second number in his favorite contacts after his mom’s.

 _Bae Jinyoung, you stupid puny faced handsome human, stop playing with my heart! I don’t know if you were sincere with your feelings before but I really miss you, adorable jerk! I’m better than whoever you were with, you of all people, should know that! You still have to take responsibility for my incapacitated heart! And I’m sorry for leaving you just like that last Friday, please come back to me—_ nope, he was definitely not ready.

Well, even if he wasn’t ready, he has to do it anyway. He had decided that it will be his birthday gift for himself, conquering his apprehension and finally redeeming the old Daehwi back. It might not turn out good since his mind was still a mess, but it will be the start.

Locking his phone and blaming his paranoid desperate brain for overthinking every single thing too much, Daehwi immediately closed his eyes and massaged his raging headache that had been going on since that morning. It was only 6 in the evening, but he decided to it wouldn’t hurt to sleep for a while. He won’t be going to class again tomorrow anyway, so even if he wouldn’t be able to sleep later that night, it wouldn’t matter.

“Daehwi, wake up. You need to eat something so you can take your medicine.”

It was around quarter to eleven when Daehwi was woken up by a frowning Jihoon with a bowl of hot porridge in his hands. He sat up straight, staggering a little bit before feeling sluggish at the heaviness of his body. Noticing the thermometer on his bedside table, Daehwi breathed a long sigh as he realized how luck really never was on his side. _Great, now I don’t have to lie about being sick and it just had to be on my birthday._

“Can you eat by yourself? Or do you want me to—“ Seeing Daehwi try to stand, Jihoon immediately helped him up as Woojin grabbed the bowl from him, placing it on their dining table and pulling the chair for his cousin to sit. “We didn’t really want to wake you up but you need to drink medicine.”

“See, this is why you shouldn’t lie. Now it really came true. You need to stop running away from that bastard—“ Woojin hissed but was quick to shut up when he saw Jihoon’s glare and closed fist.

Daehwi chuckled, a tad relieved knowing that Woojin’s noisy mouth was still very active. He was actually beginning to worry. He had told Jihoon the other day when the latter decided to cuddle him to sleep (Woojin only allowed him to do so since he had to spend the night at the university and he didn’t want to leave Daehwi alone in fear of the boy doing something stupid), to which the auburn headed male only laughed in reply, “ _Your cousin can be a real ass sometimes—okay, most of the time, but he’s actually pretty protective.”_

“It’s okay, Jihoon-hyung, Woojin-hyung’s right. I need to man up.” Daehwi declared, sipping on his porridge little by little. “Can you pass me my phone, though?”

Tossing the phone to Daehwi carelessly (which resulted in it almost landing on the porridge if not for the boy’s quick hands), Woojin jerked involuntarily as Jihoon almost hit him square in the face. Daehwi didn’t mind nonetheless since he was already used to Woojin’s carelessness and at that moment, he had other things to worry about.

“You don’t have to listen to Woojin, you know.” Jihoon said, grabbing the seat beside Daehwi as he spoon-fed the boy who was too focused on his phone. “If you’re not ready for it, you can take all the time you need.”

Daehwi was almost tempted to heed Jihoon’s advice, but he knew better than to prolong the stupid escape game he was playing. “It’s okay. I need to do this sooner or later anyway. I’ll just treat this as a birthday gift to myself.”

With a proud smile, Jihoon hugged Daehwi and placed a kiss on his cheek (with Woojin muttering curses to nobody in particular since he couldn’t really fight a sick person). “Fine, up to you. Just know that we’ll always be here whatever happens.” He then proceeded to feed Daehwi as the boy typed in his message, having gained courage from Jihoon’s kiss since _Jihoon-hyung’s kisses are always nice._

 

Hi Jinyoung! I'm sorry if I’m only replying to you now. I was just afraid to really let you go, but if I don’t do this now then I don’t think I can do it at all.

I just want you to know that I really loved you. Even until now I still do, but I won’t force myself onto you if you don’t feel the same way. I know it, that you have someone else, but I’m not angry. I understand that you might have seen someone better so I won’t keep you anymore. I don’t want you to end up hating me.

And I’m fine, so you don’t need to worry. I just want you to be happy with whoever you are with, since that’s all that matters to me, your happiness. Thank you so much for the time we’ve spent together, for the memories we’ve shared. I’ll forever keep them in my heart.

Goodbye, Jinyoung. 

**Delivered at 11:20 PM**

 

Daehwi doubled checked his message and with a deep breath, immediately pressed the send button. It took only a minute for the delivered mark to change to seen, but there were no icons of the other person typing. He actually wanted to wait and see if it’ll show up, but he realized that seeing his answer would only make his heart waver and he didn’t want that. _Not when I finally decided to end it._

“It’s okay, you’re doing great, my child—“

“Daehwi! Please, let me in! I know you’re in there!”

A little more than ten minutes after he sent the message, the door to their dorm were suddenly bombarded with loud and harsh knocks, followed by a very desperate but all too familiar voice that had Daehwi forgetting how to breathe. _Bae Jinyoung…_

“Lee Daehwi, I know you can hear me! I won’t leave until you talk to me! Open the door!”

“What the fuck—is that the bastard?!” Woojin shot up from his bed as he saw Daehwi hesitantly nodding. Daehwi didn’t really want to let Woojin know since he knew what the male can do, especially since the boy had been cursing Jinyoung nonstop ever since the night he cried. However, he was too shaken at the moment, overwhelmed with different emotions at once. Not to mention the pulsing headache he was nursing, he suddenly felt nauseous, everything seemingly too much for him to process.

“Wait, that voice sounds familiar…” Jihoon muttered as he eyed Woojin warily, the male pulling up the sleeves of his shirt and stretching his arms as if in preparation for an attack. “Sorry, I know you’re out of it right now but I need to know his name, quick.” Jihoon asked worriedly.

With a very shaky breath, Daehwi rubbed his face hard as he sighed. “Jinyoung, Bae Jinyoung.”

“Shit—you’re fluffy boy?!” Jihoon gasped in realization. He quickly jumped from his seat in an attempt to catch the very enraged Woojin. The spicy cashier being Jinyoung, fluffy boy being Daehwi, sweater paws, cheesy pick-up lines, and their heartwarming dates – all of the pieces finally matched in Jihoon’s brain. “Woojin, stop—“

“Leave Daehwi alone, you fucking bastard!”

But despite the room being small, Jihoon’s short and stubby legs still betrayed him and before he can even reach Woojin halfway, a loud smack was heard, followed by an equally loud thump on the floor.

“Jinyoung!” Daehwi screamed, feebly running up to the fallen body on the floor as he cried. “Hyung, what the fuck did you do?!”

Woojin’s face paled as he realized the identity of the person lying unconscious on the ground.

“Shit—Jinyoung is the bastard?!”

 

-

 

“Jinyoung! Oh God, I thought I was going to lose you!”

Fluttering his eyes open, Jinyoung blinked a couple of times, trying to even out the haziness of his sight. “Ugh…” he groaned as he tried to sit up with much effort and Daehwi immediately held his arms as he supported his body. Seeing Daehwi’s familiar purple head, as well as his bloodshot eyes, Jinyoung stiffened. “Daehwi, what’s wrong?” he asked, holding the boy’s face in his hands. “Why are you crying?”

Woojin snorted, gathering the attention of Jinyoung. “Oh he’s just being overdramatic—“ he saw Jihoon elbowing Woojin with a frown. “Ow, what was that for?!”

“That’s because you’re the reason why this happened!” Jihoon retorted, giving his boyfriend the stink eye.

Jinyoung wouldn’t lie when he says he’s confused by this point. As far as he can remember, he was knocking on Daehwi’s door after receiving the very unexpected message coming from him. He knew that the boy was sick, and that he needed rest. Jinyoung could take that, but what he can’t understand is how Daehwi can suddenly break up with him without even a proper explanation.

And the fact that his closest friends, Jihoon and Woojin, seem to know Daehwi on the same level as he does doesn’t help at all. Much more so since they were both in Daehwi’s room, looking all comfortable as if it was their own place.

Jinyoung could hear Daehwi’s silent sobs beside him, and he can feel his heart being prickled by each second. “Daehwi, it’s okay. Calm down… I’m here.” He whispered, about to wrap his arms around him but remembered that he was one of the reasons why the boy was a mess. Although seeing the likewise chaotic and puzzling situation they were in, he doubted if he was the only reason of Daehwi’s dejection.

He turned to Jihoon and saw his sparkly eyes watching him and Daehwi with nothing but love. Jinyoung almost scoffed at himself, how he could even think that Jihoon can do such things. Which leaves him with nothing but the smug Woojin.

“Woojin-hyung, I love you really, but,” Jinyoung started, eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the red headed menacingly.  “What the fuck did you do to Daehwi?”

Woojin backed against Jihoon, swallowing hard as he raised his hands in defense. He had never seen Jinyoung mad, but seeing it now, he sure wouldn’t like to see it again. “Whoa dude, I think you’re misunderstanding things here—“

“Then can somebody fucking explain to me what’s happening here?!” Jinyoung was livid by now. He hated how Daehwi was hurting and he couldn’t do a single thing about it. He knew that he was the main reason but a part of him was trying to blame somebody else, just someone who he can divert his anger to. Daehwi was in pain and he wouldn’t forgive anybody, not even his closest friends, if he knew that they were the reason for it. “Why the fuck are you two in Daehwi’s room—“ although that sudden burst of anger was immediately dissipated when he felt himself being flicked on the forehead by no other than the most rational being in their small group.

“Okay first, calm your shit, Jinyoung. In case you’ve forgotten, Woojin and I are your hyungs despite this one acting like he’s five,” Jihoon pointed to Woojin, who in turn, was about to retort if not for the strict glare of the former. “Second, Daehwi and Woojin are cousins and we are currently in their shared room.” Jinyoung’s eyes widened, as if looking for any signs of Jihoon wavering, but the solid stare of the male was just too serious for it to be a joke.

“You two are…” Jinyoung was at a loss of words, looking back and forth from the poker faced Woojin and the silent Daehwi. _At least he stopped crying now._ “How come I never found out about this?” he then questioned Jihoon, “Were you aware of this?”

“Yes, I am perfectly aware of that.”

“And you never told me—“ Jinyoung immediately shut his mouth when he saw Jihoon’s small and stubby fingers looming at him. He knew better than to raise his voice against the human Jiggly puff. “Okay, continue.”

Clearing his throat, Jihoon spoke again, “third, both Woojin and I had no idea that you were spicy cashier and Daehwi was fluffy boy. We had no idea that you two knew each other, let alone were _dating_ each other. We only found out when you came in here a while ago, terrorizing the whole damn floor.”

“I’m really sorry for doing something so embarrassing like that but…” Jinyoung side eyed Daehwi who stayed silent the whole time. He didn’t know if he should bring it up now, seeing as everything was still chaotic and the boy didn’t look like he would speak anytime soon. But who was he kidding, Woojin was one of his best friends and most importantly, the cousin of his love. Both Jihoon and Woojin must’ve already know what’s going on. Biting his lower lip, Jinyoung eventually sighed. “Daehwi wanted to break up… but I just can’t give him up like that without any proper explanation.”

“We know, which is why Woojin here, not knowing that the ‘bastard’ his cousin was dating is no other than you, Bae Jinyoung, suddenly decided to beat you.” Jihoon explained.

“I may look like this but I can’t just let anybody play with my cousin like that.” Woojin shrugged. “But I still have high respect for you, man. I mean, it’s Daehwi we’re talking about here,” he paused. “Then again it’s not such a weird combination since you’re both obnoxious anyway—OW!” Woojin squeaked in pain as he rubbed his cheek after receiving a slap from Jihoon. The boy was really testing his boyfriend’s patience.

Seeing this, Jinyoung chuckled. No wonder his nose feels so beat. “It’s okay, I deserve it—“

“No, you don’t.” Daehwi finally spoke, his face all smeared with tears that looked both endearing and unfortunate to Jinyoung. “I’m so sorry for suddenly deciding on my own without even hearing your side. It’s just… I couldn’t take seeing you with somebody else.”

Hearing Daehwi, both Jihoon and Woojin gasped. “You cheated on Daehwi?!” “You’re two timing?!” However, their reactions greatly differed. “How dare you, Jinyoung?!” “Forgive me for underestimating you, my friend.”

Silence ensued as Woojin only shrugged. “I was just saying.”

Ignoring his close friend’s remark, Jinyoung stared at Daehwi in utter disbelief. “Where the hell did you get that?”

Almost as if close to crying again, Daehwi’s lips quivered as he responded, “when you asked me to meet you last week at _Sogni_ , I saw you go out from the cab with somebody and that person kissed you…”

Images of the past week immediately flashed through Jinyoung’s mind. Him bothering Guanlin the whole week, him acting all grumpy and shitty towards Woojin, him buying Daehwi’s gift together with Jihoon—and that’s when it suddenly dawned on him. Coming to an understanding of what really happened, Jinyoung abruptly burst out in laughter, earning him perplexed looks from Daehwi, Jihoon, and Woojin. It didn’t really matter if they thought he was crazy at that moment for all he could think about was how much he loved Daehwi and his whole being, nothing else. Call him insane and obsessed, sue him even, but he wouldn’t care.

“Daehwi, love, that’s—“ Jinyoung snorted. “That was Jihoon-hyung with me last Friday.” Jinyoung said in between giggles. “He just kissed me good bye on the cheek.”

And if not for the furious breathing that Jinyoung could hear from beside him, he wouldn’t even notice how Jihoon had already tiptoed his way across the room. “Park Jihoon, stop right there.” Jihoon flinched, turning to Woojin as if a deer caught in headlights. “How many times have I told you not to kiss others?!”

Putting on a sheepish smile, Jihoon laughed dryly. “I love you too, babe!” cue in his iconic wink and kissy face before dashing out of the room with a very infuriated and loud Woojin after him.

On any normal day, Jinyoung would’ve cracked at the ridiculousness of the situation. But at that moment, all he could see was Daehwi and the way he scratched his mole on his chin when he’s anxious, the way his uneven eyelids twitch when he’s nervous, the way his body seemed smaller when he’s afraid. His vulnerability, his rawness, his heart. Jinyoung saw the entirety of Daehwi and he can’t help but feel contented, knowing very well that he can’t turn back now, that he’s unable to pull himself out of the boy’s existence.

But even if Jinyoung could, he won’t, for he lives off of it. His love for Daehwi.  

Opening his arms wide, a smile erupted on Jinyoung’s face as Daehwi slowly crawled on the bed towards him, tucking his face on the former’s chest. “I’m so sorry for misunderstanding!” Jinyoung chuckled, Daehwi’s muffled voice reverberating through his body. “I just… I was so scared, Jinyoung. I didn’t know if our feelings were mutual. Woojin-hyung told me that I might just be the one thinking that we really are in love—“ Daehwi clutched Jinyoung’s shirt, his tiny frame trembling a tad as he tried to drown out his sobs. “We were dating, and I can really feel how sincere your feelings were… but there’s an ugly part of me that felt scared that Woojin-hyung might be right… that maybe everything was indeed just a product of my imagination.”

If Jinyoung wasn’t having the time of his life at that moment, most likely he would’ve choked Woojin already. Better yet, he, Jihoon, and Woojin can all just choke together since they are the ones who made Daehwi experience the roller coaster ride of ugly emotions that he never should’ve experienced. But for now, Jihoon and Woojin can just do it by themselves. He had far more important things to do.

“I can never leave you, Daehwi. Jihoon and Woojin-hyung even thought I was bordering obsession with how much I kept talking about a certain purple headed fluffy boy who had managed to wrap me around his fingers the first time he stared at me with his shining eyes.” Enclosing his arms around the boy, Jinyoung rested his head on Daehwi’s purple one, loving his natural scent which he had greatly missed. Don’t misunderstand him, he missed Daehwi’s wholeness not just his soft scent. “I’m so sorry if I made you worry, but we’re just the same to be honest… I felt so overwhelmed with my feelings for you that I thought I’d only scare you if I didn’t control myself.” Jinyoung confessed. “This is my first time feeling so much for a person so I wanted to be careful and do everything right… but in the end I only made you insecure.”

Hearing this, Daehwi peeked up from his chest and looked at him with his big curious eyes. “Was everything that you just said true?”

Jinyoung nodded with a smile. “Especially whenever I see you, I always tend to lose focus and just do whatever I want… I just want to hug you, to kiss you senseless until you and I can’t breathe…” At this, Daehwi blushed hard and Jinyoung had to breathe deeply just so he can keep himself from claiming the boy’s lips.

“Are you a drug?” Jinyoung asked. “’Cause I’m really addicted to you—“ Daehwi gave him a stern look which made Jinyoung cough hard. _Okay, that was useless._ “Okay, wait.”

As if to redeem himself, Jinyoung pulled out a fistful of his hand from his pocket. “What—“ Jinyoung shushed Daehwi as he clasped something on his neck, allowing the boy to see a sparkling silver necklace dangling on his collarbones, two intertwined circle pendants that looked like the infinity sign hooked in it. “W-what’s this?”

“Last Friday when we were supposed to meet, I was actually at a jewelry store. Jihoon-hyung helped me.” Jinyoung held Daehwi’s necklace with his left hand and kissed it. “Happy birthday, my love, Daehwi.” he then pulled the exact same necklace from inside his shirt as he said, “Would you grant this selfish request of mine of having a forever with you?”

Daehwi blossomed a dark shade of red, but it was his melodic laughter that had Jinyoung reeling in a surge of high levels of elation. “I still don’t know where you learned all that, but it’s still cheesy no matter what, just so you know.” Daehwi beamed. “Thank you so much… and yes, I will. My love, my forever, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung felt the soft fabric of Daehwi’s pink sweater against his cheeks as the boy held his face, causing him to shiver in unexplainable delight. “Even now, you’re driving me insane!” he bellowed, exasperated at the fact that Daehwi was obviously unaware of what he was doing to the male. “If you can only read my mind and see all the things I’ve always stopped myself from doing, you’d probably come to hate how corrupt I am.” He held Daehwi’s hands that were engulfed in his sweater paws. “And it’s all because of this! This… this abomination!” Despite himself, he kissed Daehwi’s knuckles several times and breathed hard. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?”

And seeing the playful smirk on Daehwi’s face, Jinyoung didn’t even have to guess. “Maybe or maybe not—“ Without even letting him speak, Jinyoung pushed Daehwi on the soft mattress and hovered over him. Senselessly, Jinyoung crashed his lips onto Daehwi’s, smothering him with a kiss that was slow and gentle at first but eventually fastened with a need to conquer. A fervent kiss that was fueled with the desire to relish in the fullness of each other’s core.

“Lee Daehwi,” Jinyoung called, pulling away for a moment to look at the rosy and tranced countenance of Daehwi. “I—“ he kissed Daehwi one more time, trapping the boy’s hands beside his head. “Love you—“ he bit Daehwi’s bottom lip before giving out a sly smirk. “So much.” Licking the spot just above Daehwi’s collarbone, he sucked on the soft skin, stimulating the boy to moan softly. “Mine.”

“J-Jin—ah… Jinyoung—“

The door suddenly opened.

“OH—WHAT—SHIT—“ Cue in Jihoon’s deafening scream

“Ididnotjustchokemyboyfriendtowitnesssuchdisgustinglivesoftporn—“ Followed by Woojin’s unintelligible monologue (an aftereffect from the shock of seeing Jinyoung and Daehwi in action).

And despite all of the noise, Jinyoung only continued and nibbled on Daehwi’s earlobe. “J-Jin…” Daehwi bit his lips to stop a moan, feeling the ghost of Jinyoung’s hands tracing along the flesh just beneath the hem of his sweatshirt. “Jinyoung… s-stop…!”

“G-GO ON AND C-CONTINUE, WE’LL JUST LEAVE!”

“NotuntilIrecordthisandpostitonyoutube—“

“PARK WOOJIN, WE’RE FUCKING LEAVING!”

“Butthisisalsomyfuckingroom—“

As the door slammed shut, Jinyoung’s hoarse laughter vibrated through Daehwi’s skin as the boy let out a whimper. Seeing the flushed look on Daehwi’s face and knowing that he was the cause of it, Jinyoung grinned in satisfaction. “And you were saying?”

Daehwi shook his head and whined. “I love you so much, Bae Jinyoung.” Grabbing Jinyoung’s face, Daehwi smiled against their ardent kiss.

_I guess it’s time to step up from my pick-up lines._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK STORY FOR 2 PARK IS UP!   
> [THE SPARROW AND HIS FLOWER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556069/chapters/33633600)

**Author's Note:**

> ALL CHAPTERS ARE UNBETAED!  
> English is not my first language so you will most likely see a LOT of tense and grammar mistakes.  
> Please forgive me for those.  
> If you liked this story, thank you!  
> If you don't, it's fine ^^;;
> 
> Rant and shout at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MeongJinHwi)  
> 


End file.
